


Sprich Mit Mir l Talk To Me

by Midzukawa



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midzukawa/pseuds/Midzukawa
Summary: Когда Чарльз встречает Эрика в ночном поезде, идущем в Лондон, это как будто все его дни рождения и Рождества сразу, — до тех пор, пока Эрик не открывает рот и не показывает, что ни слова не говорит по-английски.Нелегко пытаться завязать отношения с человеком, с которым ты вынужден играть в Рисумей чтобы поговорить, но, с небольшой помощью Чарльзовой телепатии, они оба все же справляются с языковым барьером.





	1. 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sprich Mit Mir | Talk To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959515) by [dreamweavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavers/pseuds/dreamweavers). 



> This work is a translation. Unfortunately, when I translated it, I wasnt registered yet and couldnt request permission. Tell me if I should delete it. And I'm sorry.
> 
> Этот фанфик – перевод. Когда я его переводила, еще не была зарегистрирована, поэтому уведомляю автора сейчас.

Шел дождь — крупные, как слезы, капли сбегали по оконному стеклу. Чарльз проследил путь одной кончиком пальца, наблюдая, как проносится мимо мазком зелено-сине-коричневого пейзаж. Прошло только два из четырех часов дороги, а у него уже онемела спина, он проголодался, а начинающая изнурительно болеть голова заставляла глаза слипаться. По крайней мере, ему посчастливилось занять место рядом со столиком — крошечный момент уединения после напряженной рабочей недели.

Последний поезд шел в Лондон из Эдинбурга; он, наконец, почти дома. В Шотландии было весело — если веселыми можно назвать лекции в Институте генетики и молекулярной медицины, а Чарльз мог, но зов Лондона оказался удивительно сильным. Район, где он жил, был очень дорогой, перенаселен и полон преступников, и все же его вымогательски оцененная квартира с одной комнатой в самом деле заняла место в уголке Чарльзова сердца. Он не мог дождаться, когда наконец воссоединится со своим удобным диваном и целой кучей книг, выстроенных рядами вдоль стен и лежащих в коридоре, ванне и спальне. Черт, даже шум машин и запах Китайского квартала через улицу будут казаться просто чудесными после холодного, крепкого воздуха Шотландии.

Однако Чарльз точно будет скучать по шотландскому акценту. Так много разных диалектов, терминов и сленга, и он даже не всегда мог понять мысли тех людей, как будто они думали на другом языке. Его попытки спародировать акцент не особенно вдохновили шотландских коллег, хотя они и наслаждались песнями Proclaimers.

Поерзав в кресле, Чарльз подавил зевок и попытался сосредоточиться на своей работе — кучке бумаг, разбросанных по столу. Тема генетики — то, о чем он мог говорить часами. Профессор Лондонского научно-исследовательского центра генетики человека Чарльз Ксавьер специализировался на генетических мутациях и эволюции человека. Даже в современной жизни эта тема по-прежнему оставалась раздражающе противоречивой: большинство людей просто не хотели признавать само существование мутантов. Они не хотели думать о людях, которые могут проходить сквозь стены, или людях, читающих их мысли, и до нескольких последних лет исследовательские работы Чарльза не принимали даже ведущие университеты. Сам он был несчастной жертвой целого ряда преступлений на почве ненависти благодаря возрастанию его статуса телепата — от проколотых шин и разбитых окон до куда более серьезных грабежей и взломов. К счастью, доктор Хэнк Маккой, глава научно-исследовательского центра, позволил Чарльзу беспрепятственно проводить столько лекций, сколько он хотел, за разумную заработную плату. Помогло, наверное, то, что Хэнк сам был мутантом, и то, насколько сильно он влюбился в сводную сестру Чарльза, Рейвен.

Морщась от назойливой головной боли, Чарльз прислонился виском к прохладному окну. Солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом, раскрашивая облачное небо сине-черной акварелью. Поезд не доберется до Кинг-Кросс даже до полуночи, но по крайней мере, вне пика людской активности билет стоил гораздо дешевле даже с учетом первого класса. Дело не в том, что у Чарльза не было денег, чтобы заказать билет пораньше, просто его поездка в Эдинбург затянулась — появилась возможность посетить лекцию Мойры МакТаггерт, ведущего генетика и специалиста по делам мутантов. Рассуждения об его идеалах таким светлым и умным разумом стоили потерянных часов. Хотя ему стоит быть осторожным, когда доберется до Лондона, и раскошелиться на такси, а не идти домой пешком по темным пустынным улицам.

Поезд начал медленно останавливаться, тормозя у маленького вокзала. Чарльз тихо наблюдал за спешащими на выход пассажирами, пока ледяной ветер, со свистом пробиравшийся через открытые двери купе, развевал его пальто и шарф. Лист бумаги, поднятый со стола, лениво спланировал на пол.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Чарльз нырнул под стол, чтобы вернуть его на место, и вздрогнул, когда с другой стороны стола появилась пара ног. Вот черт — он потерял свой собственный уютный уголок из-за нового пассажира. Скорее всего, они будут делать то, что делают все нормальные пассажиры, когда вынуждены сидеть в купе лицом к лицу — вежливо игнорировать друг друга.

Триумфально сжимая в руке листок, Чарльз выпрямился — и почувствовал, как из легких вышел весь воздух из-за его судорожного тихого выдоха.

Вполне возможно, что мужчина, сидевший напротив, был самым горячим из всех, кого Чарльз когда-либо видел. Волосы цвета жженой меди были усеяны мокрыми темными пятнами из-за дождя и небрежно зачесаны назад. Его глаза были как бушующая гроза за окном и сузились, когда мужчина повел плечами и снял тяжелую и промокшую кожаную куртку. У Чарльза перехватило дыхание, пока он наблюдал, как рука с длинными пальцами потерла подбородок с идеальной щетиной.

Взгляд Чарльза пропутешествовал ниже, загипнотизированный движением мышц под смехотворно тонкой водолазкой. Серьезно, начала октября, ему не холодно? Пики сосков, выделяющихся под одеждой, предположили, что да,  _холодно_ — и Чарльз тяжело сглотнул.

Так что, растворившемуся в наблюдениях, Чарльзу понадобилось несколько мгновений чтобы понять, что незнакомец заметил его рассматривания и сейчас смотрел в ответ, подняв бровь. Чарльз покраснел, виновато улыбнувшись, и заставил себя перевести взгляд на окно. Скучное, гораздо более скучное окно.

Головная боль начала быстро затихать, когда Чарльз сосредоточился на отражении в стекле незнакомца. Иисусе, он великолепен, настолько великолепен, что должен быть объявленным вне закона. Он выглядел восхитительно раздраженным, общий фон досады витал в его поверхностных мыслях. Чарльз жаждал погрузиться глубже, чтобы выяснить имя, ориентацию, статус, наличие отношений. Но нет — телепаты имели достаточно плохую репутацию и без подливания масла в огонь и копания в голове незнакомца. Чарльз уже давно неохотно дал самому себе обещание придерживаться только поверхностных мыслей и эмоций; заставлять самого себя не пользоваться способностью было все равно, что оказаться полностью и слепым, и глухим. Обещание, которое было все сложнее сдерживать.

Незнакомец смотрел на него. Видя его в отражении окна, Чарльз мог практически _почувствовать_  его обжигающий взгляд. Досадные мысли начали потихоньку рассеиваться, перерастая в любопытство, а потом — о, _да_ , — в интерес. Красно-розовая дымка притяжения, одеялом оборачивающаяся вокруг чувств Чарльза, парила наряду с эмоциями на поверхности сознания. Если бы не был уверен, что напугает мужчину, Чарльз бы вскинул кулак в знак победы.

Он снова вернулся к своей работе, игнорируя горящую от взгляда спину. Упершись подбородком в ладонь, Чарльз рассеянно сделал несколько пометок на полях своего блокнота с загадочной улыбкой, растягивающей губы. Человек наблюдал за ним уголком глаза, откинувшись на спинку своего сиденья и притворившись, что ему не интересно, чем занимается Чарльз. Чарльз поймал картинку из чужого разума — его собственная рука, держащая ручку, короткими, но острыми росчерками делающая записи. Чарльз не мог не удивиться: он не любил свои руки с короткими пальцами, широкими ладонями и в пятнах от чернил. По крайней мере, незнакомцу они нравились, если усилившееся чувство притяжения можно было засчитать за симпатию.

Осмелев, Чарльз поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. Незнакомец моргнул, застигнутый врасплох, а потом улыбнулся в ответ. И Чарльз чуть не растекся по своему креслу от медленной и снисходительной улыбки — улыбки человека, который точно знает, какие чувства она вызовет.

Обычно Чарльз еще долго бы флиртовал, прежде чем заговорить, может, посасывая колпачок ручки или «случайно» сталкиваясь ногами с чужими, но поездка почти заканчивалась, а желание знать о человеке больше было слишком сильно, завывающее в его голове как пение сирены обреченному моряку. Чарльз не был хорош в флирте — он получал чужие номера телефонов столько же раз, сколько и напитком в лицо, но оно всегда того стоило. Фразы, полные уверенности, обычно заводили его дальше, чем все остальное.

— Куда вы едете? — наконец тихо спросил он.

Незнакомец наклонил голову, явно смутившись.

—…хм?

Чарльз прочистил горло и попробовал снова, на этот раз громче:

— Вы едете в Лондон?

Мужчина несколько раз виновато покачал головой.

— Es tut mir leid, Ich spreche kein Englisch.

Сердце Чарльза несколько замешкалось, ускорив темп и провалившись вниз в груди одновременно. Провалившись — потому что, черт возьми, этот человек был немцем, и им будет практически невозможно даже просто поговорить, не говоря уже о флирте. А ускорилось — потому что, _вау_ , мужчина был немцем, и за такой акцент было и умереть не стыдно. Чарльз мог совершенно спокойно представить этот голос, шепчущий ему грязные фразы в темноте его спальни, и неважно, что он не мог понять их смысл.

Чарльз силился вспомнить хотя какие-то фразы на немецком, которым его научили в школе, прежде чем он ушел в колледж. Он не мог мысленно не пинать себя — они оба сейчас могли бы быть увлечены беседой, если бы Чарльз в свое время уделял время языкам, а не занимался еще одной наукой. Просто можно попытаться прочесть мысли чуть больше — выйти за границы образов и эмоций. Люди думают на своем языке и это здорово помогает, это Чарльз понял, когда пытался и не мог флиртовать с Яношем, студентом по обмену из Испании.

— Ich, эм, Ich heisse Чарльз, — справился он, широко улыбаясь и протягивая руку. Мужчина негромко хмыкнул, потянувшись через стол, чтобы принять рукопожатие.

— Эрик, — его руки были грубыми и мозолистыми — явный признак тяжелой физической работы. Чарльз поежился, уже представляя себе, как они будут ощущаться на чувствительной коже его бедер.

Будучи не в состоянии вспомнить, как спросить, куда кто-то направляется на немецком, Чарльз махнул рукой в неопределенной попытке передать вопрос мимикой, и произнес, громко и четко проговаривая каждое слово:

— Куда. Ты. Едешь?

Эрик вдруг нахмурился, выглядя слегка обиженным. Он вопросительно показал пальцем на дверь купе, другой рукой показывая на себя:

— Идти?

Чарльз быстро покачал головой.

— Нет, нет! Я не имел в виду, что хочу, чтобы ты ушел! Я имею в виду… — он остановился, выдергивая свой билет из кошелька. Чарльз указал на слово «Лондон», а потом на Эрика.

— О! — Эрик снова улыбнулся, широко и восхитительно зубасто. Он достал свой билет и протянул его через стол.

— Замечательно, — Чарльз просиял, радуясь своей маленькой победе в схватке с языковым барьером. Чувство веселья Эрика захлестнуло его, лизнув горячей волной вдоль позвоночника.

— Ты… о, черт! — схватив ручку, Чарльз перевернул лист с своем блокноте и написал слово «Лондон» заглавными буквами, а потом пририсовал рядом мультяшный дом. Он постучал по нему ручкой, а затем указал на Эрика.

— Ты живешь в Лондоне?

Эрик наклонился, чтобы посмотреть рисунок, фыркнул и засмеялся, поняв. Он кивнул, потянувшись, чтобы нарисовать рядом с домом календарь, открытый на сентябре, и это было гениально.

Значит, Эрик прожил в Лондоне только месяц, что, возможно, объясняло то, что он не говорит по-английски. Довольно смело с его стороны — переехать в чужую страну, не зная языка. Чарльз знал, что так бы не смог — он слишком любил говорить, чтобы лишиться этого на долгое время.

Взяв ручку, Чарльз набросал несколько черточек и подписал сверху «Эрик». Рядом нарисовал еще одного человечка (это была женщина?) с рукой, держащей за руку Эрика и вопросительным знаком над ним. Выражение надежды на лице Чарльза, несомненно, помогло Эрику расшифровать его вопрос:

— Ты живешь один?

Эрик выгнул бровь, растягивая губы в слегка самодовольной улыбке. Всплеск веселья с его стороны усилился, когда он взял ручку — коснувшись пальцев Чарльза в процессе, и зачеркнул второго человечка.

— Ich bin Single.

Чарльз едва его расслышал — сексуальный изгиб Эриковых губ слишком отвлекал.

— Это… фантастика.

Эрик посмотрел на блокнот, явно заинтересованный. Почерк Чарльза был мелким и неразборчивым. Эрик, наверное, был бы не в состоянии прочитать его, даже если бы говорил по-английски. Самому Чарльзу иногда было трудно расшифровать то, что он написал.

— Bist du Student?

По крайней мере, Чарльз понял «студент». Он покачал головой.

— Нет. Я учитель.

Эрик смущенно наклонил голову.

Чарльз запнулся, туманно размахивая руками. Что, черт возьми, нужно было нарисовать, чтобы объяснить, что он — профессор генетики?

На этот раз он начал по-другому.

— Я профессор…

— Ein Professor? — Эрик изогнул губы, явно впечатленный. — Sehr interessant. Sie haben eine schöne Stimme [1].

Даже не понимая, что именно сказал Эрик, Чарльз понял, что это был своего рода комплимент; волны притяжения пульсировали, лаская Чарльзов разум. Он улыбнулся почти застенчиво, опустив взгляд обратно на лист бумаги.

Это было очень странно. Флиртовать с человеком, который едва мог понять, что он сказал, должно было быть неловко. Конечно, им должно было стать слишком неловко сражаться с языковым барьером, и они должны были вернуться к тому, чтобы вежливо игнорировать друг друга и избегать зрительного контакта — не улыбаясь и не смеясь, не играя в эту милую маленькую рисовальную игру, и искр их взглядов не должно было хватать, чтобы воздух между ними закипал.

— А ты? — подчеркнуто четко спросил Чарльз. — Ты студент?

Эрик покачал головой.

— Ich bin ein… Ingenieur, — он нарисовал милый маленький гаечный ключ. Инженер? Пауза между его словами говорила о том, что это явно не все, и у Чарльза язык чесался спросить, а еще лучше погрузиться в его разум и узнать еще что-нибудь. Например, его возраст.

Эрик не выглядел намного старше его, но Чарльз прекрасно знал, что внешность может быть обманчива. Даже сейчас, в свои 26 регулярно посещая местный винный магазинчик, инфантильный старичок требовал у него паспорт каждый раз, когда он что-то покупал. Это могло работать и в обратную сторону, и, хотя Чарльз не имел ничего против старичков — в самом деле, ничего — ему ну никак не могло быть меньше двадцати одного года.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Чарльз рассеянно постучал ручкой по блокноту, прежде чем нарисовать торт со свечками как на день рождения.

— Мне двадцать шесть, — он нарисовал цифру и с надеждой посмотрел на Эрика. — Тебе?

— Achtundzwanzig, — рядом Эрик нарисовал цифру 28. Сопровождающая слова улыбка была зажигательной, маленькой, но абсолютно чудесной, а глаза цвета расплавленного свинца. Чарльз не мог не мечтать прямо сейчас выучить немецкий. Хотя бы ради «затащи меня в туалет и возьми».

— Ты идеальный, — выпалил он, глядя в лицо Эрика. — Совершенно точно и бесспорно идеален.

Эрик вопросительно поднял бровь, начиная улыбаться сильнее. Он облизнул губы, и где-то в глубине его горла зародился мягкий смех, вырвавшись наружу совершенно чудесными звуками. Чарльз был поражен отчетливым впечатлением, что его раскусили — черт возьми, на немецком что, слово «идеальный» звучит точно так же? — но Эрик ничего не сказал, только продолжал убивать его этой своей великолепной улыбкой.

Минуты проходили быстрее, чем двигались пейзажи, проносящиеся в окне поезда, и Чарльз вскоре задумался, когда это его жизнь стала похожа на роман. Они поделились закусками, которые купили с проезжающей по вагону тележки, Чарльз отломил половину от своей булочки с шоколадной чипсами, а Эрик от сэндвича. Каким-то образом Эрик выглядел восхитительно даже усыпанный хлебными крошками и с губами, выпачканными маслом, хотя «восхитительно» скоро превратилось «сексуальный, как чертов ад», когда кончик его совершенного розового языка скользнул по губам, облизывая их. Чарльз едва не задохнулся, подавившись сэндвичем с курицей и салатом — улыбка Эрика была слишком понимающей, когда он молча передал Чарльзу бутылку воды.

Беседа проходила удивительно легко, и Чарльз складывал бумаги, вскоре сложенные в стопку из десятков маленьких рисунков. Спустя некоторое время их игра прекратилась в сплошной Рисумей, а Эрик, усмехаясь, рисовал мультяшную акулу. Сначала Чарльз смутился — рисовал лм Эрик себя с отсылкой на свою довольно акулью улыбку? — пока Эрик не нарисовал маленькую камеру рядом с ней.

— О, «Челюсти»! — воскликнул Чарльз, и Эрик радостно кивнул, передавая ручку Чарльзу. Чарльз не был особенно одаренным, когда дело касалось искусства, но он усмехнулся и игриво ткнул Эрика в плечо, когда тот рассмеялся над его попыткой нарисовать тираннозавра Рекса из «Парка Юрского периода».

Слишком скоро поезд въехал под знакомые арки на Кингс-Кросс, и все пассажиры сразу засуетились и двинулись к выходу. С упавшим сердцем Чарльз снял чемодан с верхней полки, а Эрик тихонько пожал плечами в надетой куртке. Его волосы уже давно высохли, завивающимися прядями падая на лицо. У Чарльза руки чесались потянуться и поправить чужую прическу. Его волосы выглядели мягкими, пушистыми после дождя, и Чарльз почти покраснел от одурманивающего желания накрутить прядь на палец.

Им не потребовалось договариваться, когда они вместе присоединились к куче тел, готовящихся покидать поезд. Эрик был выше, чем Чарльз изначально представлял себе, и шел на полшага позади. Низкий рост Чарльза всегда был его больным местом, легкой мишенью для издевательств в детстве, но в этот момент он не пожелал бы быть выше ради чего угодно в мире. Грудь Эрика ударилась о его спину, когда поезд резко остановился, и Чарльз уже не мог не отметить, как чудесно их тела подходили друг другу, а его голова уютно устроилась точно под подбородком Эрика.

Воздух был холодным и влажным, а станцию заволокло туманом. Двое молчали, когда проходили мимо стоящих поездов и магазинов с грохочущими металлическими ставнями, и большинство их попутчиков устремилось вперед, чтобы поймать последние такси. Чарльз не торопился отходить, локтем ударяясь о локоть Эрика, пока они шли бок о бок.

Он почувствовал, как закружилась голова, а сердце в груди перевернулось. Чарльз был человеком, которому нравилось говорить — болтать обо всем и ни о чем, спорить, спорить и перескакивать с темы на тему. Ему никогда не было так легко просто молчать рядом с кем-то, просто пересекаться взглядами для того, чтобы понимать мысли друг друга. Как Эрик отнесется к его телепатии? Как Чарльз вообще должен был рассказать о ней? Языковой барьер не был непреодолимым препятствием, как они уже убедились, но было бы гораздо проще общаться с помощью мыслей. Довольно легко приспособиться отправлять и получать образы и изображения, и Чарльза даже слегка утомила двухчасовая игра в угадайку.

Это могло быть так идеально, так просто чудесно… а потом Эрик смотрит на него сверху вниз и слегка улыбается, кивая головой на такси, и Чарльз чувствует, как его спокойствие утекает словно сквозь пальцы.

Он не может потерять его. Еще нет, не так быстро. Столько людей пугались или, как минимум, считали подозрительной его способность — « _ты сейчас слышишь, о чем я думаю? Как у могу быть уверен, что ты не заставишь меня сделать что-то?_ » — и пока Чарльз не знал точно, можно ли доверять Эрику, он должен держать свою телепатию в секрете.

Туман стелился по земле, завихряясь у ног, пока они переходили улицу. Эрик был таким красивым залитый серебристым лунным светом с оттененными резкими чертами лица. Чарльз замер на остановке такси, волоча за собой тяжелый громоздкий чемодан. Эрик мягко смотрел на него, окидывая взглядом всю его фигуру сверху вниз. Чарльз вздрогнул: взгляд был почти ощутим и оставлял мурашки на коже, что было совсем не из-за прохладного воздуха на улице.

Наконец, Эрик сделал шаг вперед. Его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг чарльзова предплечья, поднимая его. Блеснул колпачок ручки, и вот он уже пишет что-то на его коже — номер телефона, как догадался Чарльз.

— Ruf mich an, — он улыбнулся, отпуская его руку.

Чарльза молча кивнул, понимая, что языком сейчас пошевелить не в силах — во рту было суше, чем в Сахаре.

— Gute Nacht, Charles, — Эрик снова взял его за руку, поднял ее и, _о, Боже_ , прикоснулся губами к написанному номеру, запечатлев поцелуй. Мягкий, теплый, слегка влажный поцелуй, и Чарльз почувствовал, как превращаются в желе колени.

— Д-доброй ночи, — он запнулся; сердце громко стучало о ребра.

Кинув на него взгляд в последний раз, Эрик скользнул в такси, без особых усилий перекинув свою сумку через плечо. Чарльз наблюдал, как он уезжает, приоткрыв рот, так и не опустив руку, которой касался Эрик. Он стоял так, пока другой таксист не высунулся из окна автомобиля и не позвал его, выдернув из транса.

Как, черт возьми, он должен был _позвонить_  Эрику?

***

Два дня нервов, переживаний и десять сгрызанных ногтей спустя, Чарльз наконец набрался храбрости написать Эрику. Обычно он так не делает, но он же не мог просто поднять трубку, набрать его номер и позвать на свидание: они же просто друг друга не поймут. Это не романтическая комедия, неловкие телефонные разговоры на самом деле не особо милые. А без мысленных образов и считывания эмоций было бы еще неудобнее.

Гораздо проще было просто отправить адрес своего любимого бара и время — семь часов. Чарльз подписался в конце сообщения, и, подумав, поставил поцелуй.

Эрик ответил фотографией самого себя с поднятым пальцем — с потрясающей улыбкой на губах и ответным смайликом поцелуя. Чарльз немедленно сохранил картинку на телефон, борясь с желанием использовать его в целях, из-за которых он, вероятно, в следующую встречу не сможет смотреть Эрику в глаза.

Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как он ходил на нормальное свидание с вином и ужином, а не просто в поисках бессмысленного развлечения на одну ночь. Девушка была чудесной — воспитательница в детском саду из Оксфорда с ч _у_ дным примером гетерохромной мутации глаз. Но на целомудренном поцелуе у дверей дома и благодарном смс на утро все закончилось. Не было ни искры, ни страсти, ни желания продолжить общение.

Но Эрик… черт возьми, Чарльз вообще когда-нибудь чувствовал то, что он испытывает к нему? Вряд ли. Чарльз не мог быть уверен, что это не просто очень хорошее первое впечатление от разговора, но он, несомненно, никогда не ощущал и тени того волнения, что принес ему Эрик.

Имея час в запасе до свидания, Чарльз надел пальто и отправился в кафе в паре шагов от его квартиры, где Рейвен работала официанткой неполный рабочий день.

— Итак, позволь уточнить: ты встречаешься с парнем, который даже не понимает, что ты говоришь? — Рейвен фыркнула и недоверчиво рассмеялась, наклоняясь через стойкой, чтобы передать Чарльзу его стандартную кружку чая с лимоном. — Ему очень повезло.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Чарльз, грея руки о теплые бока кружки, в надежде согреться. У него постоянно мерзли руки, и он искал спасения в перчатках и горячих напитках. И коже. Кожа — очень хороший источник тепла. — Тебя там не было, Рейвен, — продолжил он, — была  _искра_.

— Держу пари, — усмехнулась она. — Так что, «свидание» — кодовое название для горячего секса на одну ночь?

— Нет, спасибо, — Чарльз закатил глаза, отставляя кружку на столешницу. В кафе было по большей части пусто, как и обычно перед закрытием. Рейвен работала здесь уже полгода, снабжая Чарльза чаем по семейной скидке. Это первый раз, когда она устроилась работать куда-то дольше, чем на несколько недель, и Чарльз задавался вопросом, насколько это из-за поставок еды к нему на работу, где Рейвен могла флиртовать с Хэнком, принося ему кофе. Хэнк был слишком вежливым и застенчивым, чтобы признаться, что он ненавидит кофе, но он никогда в итоге не разочаровывался, видя яркую улыбку Рейвен и ее веселую походку.

— Ты собираешься рассказать ему о твоей… — она постучала пальцем по голову. Чарльз бросил на нее острый взгляд.

— О моей телепатии. Ты можешь сказать это вслух, Рейвен, это не болезнь.

Мутации были камнем преткновения между Чарльзов и Рейвен с самого их детства. Чарльз, несмотря на его нежелание сразу рассказывать о своей телепатии Эрику, всегда гордился тем, кто он и на что способен. Он сочувствовал отвращению Рейвен к ее истинной форме, но сама способность была потрясающей, уникальной и бесконечно полезной. Споры не давали им быть настолько близкими друг другу, как хотелось бы Чарльзу, но не было никаких сомнений, что они все равно любили друг друга.

Рейвен вздохнула, и ее разум наполнился беспокойными мыслями. Было очевидно, что она не хотела устраивать сцену на работе. Никто из коллег не знал, что она мутант, и она твердо намеревалась держать это в секрете.

— Да, я об этом. Ты не собираешься рассказать ему?

Чарльз замер, барабаня пальцами по кружке.

— Я скажу. В конце концов. Просто… я не знаю, насколько это затянется. Это не то, что я мог бы объяснить на немецком, не зная немецкого.

— Просто покажи ему. Поговори с ним у него в голове, — Рейвен пожала плечами. — Быстрый и эффективный способ.

— Я полагаю, — Чарльз умоляюще посмотрел на сестру, — я полагаю, ты не знаешь немецкий и не сможешь научить меня ему за полчаса?

— Боюсь, нет, — виновато ответила Рейвен, — но кое-что я знаю. Ich habe eine große Bratwurst in mein Lederhosen’.

Чарльз скептически поднял бровь.

— Смею поинтересоваться?..

Рейвен усмехнулась.

— Это значит «У меня большая колбаса в штанах». Не уверена в грамматике, но думаю, он поймет.

— Спасибо, Рейвен, — невозмутимо отозвался Чарльз, — уверен, это очень поможет.

Девушка рассмеялась, игриво шлепая Чарльза полотенцем.

— Ты просто должен привести его в какое-нибудь тихое место, прижать к стене, коснуться пальцем своего виска и показать ему. Что-нибудь очень сексуальное.

— Возможно… это и будет лучшим выходом из положения.

Опершись о стойку, Рейвен с любопытством наклонила голову.

— У тебя есть его фото?

Нехотя Чарльз показал ей, и Рейвен одобрительно присвистнула.

— Вау. Он милый. Могу понять, почему ты хочешь дать ему шанс.

— Просто молись, что я не облажаюсь, — чай был слишком горячий, но Чарльз все равно залпом выпил его, поморщившись. — Как продвигается с Хэнком, кстати? Я видел, как вы шептались на прошлой неделе.

Рейвен покраснела, теребя в руках ткань.

— Медленно. Он такой застенчивый. Я делаю все, чтобы соблазнить его; я даже села ему на колени, чтобы посмотреть в микроскоп, а он просто покраснел, промычал что-то и опять извинился.

Чарльз хмыкнул.

— Продолжай в том же духе. Он любит тебя, я уверен, — он постучал пальцем по виску, — как ты и сказал, просто стесняется. Иногда это очень больно.

— Может, мне стоит просто спросить, — проворчала Рейвен, — кажется, ждать, что Хэнк что-то предпримет, значит выдавать желаемое за действительное. Кажется, сделать что-то нужно мне.

— Хорошая идея, — Чарльз ободряюще кивнул, — тогда он, наверное, потеряет сознание, как барышня в плохой романтической книжке, — выпрямившись, он окинул себя рукой. — Как я выгляжу?

Рейвен критически его осмотрела.

— Неплохо. Даже не как старикан, как обычно.

Чарльз закатил глаза, принимая сомнительный комплимент. Он старался хорошо выглядеть, надев светло-голубую рубашку и брюки цвета хаки. Дождь прекратился, но он все равно захватил с собой бежевый плащ, который повесил на спинку стула, когда сел. Его волосы были уложены в таком художественном беспорядке, что позавидовал бы сам Хью Грант. Пятна чернил отказались исчезать даже после многочасового натирания рук мылом в ванной, но Эрику они, кажется, даже нравились.

— Просто получай удовольствие, — Рейвен подмигнула, забросив полотенце на плечо, — можешь использовать все свои худшие пикап-приемы, он все равно не поймет.

— Не настолько они и ужасны, — пробормотал Чарльз, защищаясь. Рейвен фыркнула.

— Да? Я отчетливо помню парня, которому ты рассказал, что генетик, а потом предложил «распаковать его гены».

Чарльз усмехнулся, вспоминая.

— Это сработало, разве нет?

Рейвен бросила взгляд в сторону пришедшего клиента, занявшего место у окна, и раздраженно понизила голос.

— Как обычно. Всегда найдется кто-то, кто придет за десять минут до закрытия. Держу пари, он закажет что-нибудь сложно и мне придется задержаться тут допоздна.

Чарльз посмотрел на циферблат своих часов, чувствуя, как нервный ком трепещет в животе.

— В любом случае, мне уже пора. О, боже, — он судорожно и глубоко вздохнул. — Пожелай мне удачи.

— Удачи, — Рейвен наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку, — просто будь собой; тогда он даже не поймет, каким раздражающим ты можешь быть.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — рассмеялся Чарльз, направляясь к двери, не забыв забрать пальто, повесив его на сгиб локтя. Он прикусил губу, улыбаясь, когда до него донесся заказ посетителя — рецепт сложно мокко, и в мыслях Рейвен пронеслось « _Ну я же говорила!_ ».

***

Дойдя до бара на пять минут раньше, Чарльз топтался на тротуаре. Вечерний воздух был чистым и свежим, а сумерки бросали тень на дорогу. В животе трепыхались бабочки, а тревога в его голове вела войну с волнением.

Что, если они не смогут нормально общаться? Что делать, если вдруг станет неловко? Что, если Эрик взбесится, узнав о телепатии Чарльза? У Чарльза в голове крутилось миллион разных «что, если», и каждый из вариантов заканчивался сокрушительным поражением и разочарованием. Он прокручивал те несколько часов теплых воспоминаний о событиях в поезде в голове, боясь потерять надежду.

—  _Бу_ , — прошептал вдруг чей-то голос, и чужие руки обвились вокруг его талии. Чарльз вскрикнул, оборачиваясь, и оказался лицом к лицу с Эриком.

Все его сомнения растворились в то же мгновение. Черт возьми, он великолепен. Цвет глаз Эрика не определить было даже примерно — смесь зеленого, синего и серого, словно теплый летний дождь, окруженная пушистыми ресницами. На этот раз он был гладко выбрит, и Чарльз чувствовал легкий аромат пены для бритья от его кожи. Его поразило внезапное делание лизнуть точеную скулу, и он с трудом сдержался.

— Привет, — выдохнул он, широко раскрыв глаза и уставившись ему в лицо. Руки Эрика оставались на его талии, что весьма отвлекало.

— Hallo, — Эрик наклонился и потерся кончиком носа о Чарльзов странно интимным жестом, который заставил Чарльза удивленно моргнуть. — Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen.

Чарльз не понял, что Эрик сказал, но вспышка нежности, сопровождавшая его слова, была будто теплое дуновение ветерка по щеке. Он улыбнулся, как ни странно, совершенно успокоившись, вглядываясь в Эрика сквозь ресницы.

— Нам лучше зайти, прежде чем я завалю тебя и изнасилую прямо здесь, — произнес он, радуясь тому, как просто было высказывать все, о чем думаешь, зная, что тебя не понимают. Он взял Эрика за руку, обхватил эти длинные пальцы своими, и повел его внутрь.

В баре тускло горели лампы, у стен стояли коричневые диванчики, а по центру кофейные столики с окружавшими их стульями. Это всегда напоминало Чарльзу гостиную в поместье его семьи, с ее стенами, занавешенными картинами и зеркалами. Раритетный телефон старого образца висел в углу, хотя Чарльзм сомневался в его подлинности, а толстые горшки с папоротниками отлично сочетались с темно-зелеными стенами.

Несколько человек уже танцевали в центре зала, двигая руками с яркими коктейлями в такт фоновой музыке. Хотел ли Эрик танцевать? Он не походил на танцора, но это не мешало Чарльзу представлять их двоих, танцующих горячий медленный танец, когда их гкбы будут всего в паре дюймов друг от друга.

Очнувшись, Чарльз опустился на диван и взял меню напитков со стола. Эрик приземлился рядом с ним, ближе, чем Чарльз ожидал, забросив руку на спинку позади него. Он наклонился, чтобы всмотреться в меню, и Чарльз уловил пьянящий аромат сосны и сигаретный дым и чего-то еще более глубокого, теплого и свежего и совершенно неотразимого.

Чувствуя, как пересохло горло, он наклонил меню ближе к Эрику. Названия коктейлей на английском звучали так же, как в Германии? Чарльз посмотрел на него, осторожно изучая разум. Ох, он был просто рассматривал фотографии.

— Ты выбрал? — спросил Чарльз, указывая на меню. Эрик виновато посмотрел на него.

— Überrasche mich, — Когда Чарльз в ответ просто моргнул, он попытался снова, махнув в сторону бара, — ох. Ты… Пить. Мне.

Чарльз моментально покраснел. Тысячи грязных мыслей требовали внимания, и Чарльз с некоторым усилием заставил свои губы не расплываться в глупой улыбке. Очевидно, Эрик просил Чарльза выбрать для него напиток, но коварный мозг Чарльза продолжает подкладывать ему непристойные картинки того, как он выпивал его до последней капли… и все такое.

Спотыкаясь о диван — уже, кажется, немного пьяный от похоти — Чарльз вынужден был выровнять дыхание и двинуться сквозь толпу к бару. Меню было довольно разнообразным, наполненное всеми видами странных и удивительных напитков; он даже видел несколько поджигаемых, которые подавались в формах в виде черепов. Как это, наверное, интересно и несомненно вкусно, хотя представлять Эрика с пылающим черепом в руках, наверное, немного чересчур для первого свидания. Чарльз выбрал два вида коктейлей с виски — Эрику переплетаются с малиной и джином, а себе со сладким рахат-лукумом.

— Хороший выбор, — девушка за стойкой одобрительно кивнула, беря бутылки и шейкер в руки. Убрав непослушные волны темных волос с татуированного плеча, она вытянула шею, чтобы посмотреть на высоченные полки с разноцветными бутылками, театрально вздыхая. — Как обычно. Всегда то, что мне нужно, стоит на верхней полке. Иногда мне кажется, что это другие официанты так надо мной издеваются.

— И зачем им это делать? — с любопытством поинтересовался Чарльз, слегка наклоняясь вперед. — Это довольно жестоко с их стороны.

Девушка — Ангел, если ее имя на бейджике было правильным, лукаво улыбнулась.

— Они классные, на самом деле. Просто хотят, чтобы я сделала это.

И замысловатая татуировка, покрывающая плечи Ангел, начала сморщиваться, идти волнами кожи и чернил. Чарльз благоговейно смотрел, как она отделилась от тела паутинкой тонких крыльев. Он восторженно ахнул, вторя реакции окружающей толпы.

— Как замечательно! — Чарльз просиял. — Я никогда не видел подобной мутации, — он восхищался крыльями девушки, наблюдая за блеском пастельных цветов, которые переливались разными оттенками под бледным освещением в помещении. Ангел подмигнула и Ангел подмигнула и взлетела, а ее крылья забились в ритме быстрого стаккато, как у колибри.

Поднявшись до верхней полки, они схватила нужную бутылку, и, опустившись, с победном улыбкой продемонстрировала ее Чарльзу.

— Достала.

Толпа зааплодировала, издавая смешанные звуки трепета и волнения настолько громко, что Чарльзу пришлось схватиться за угол стола, чтобы суметь откреститься от потока чужих мыслей. Это замечательно, что кто-то так открыто радовался и испытывал уважение к способности мутанта, и Чарльз был бы очень рад, если бы не…

— Идиотка, — прошептал кто-то за его спиной. Нахмурившись, Чарльз развернулся.

— Прошу прощения?

— Она одна из них. Одна из этих уродцев-мутантов, — мужчина возле него скривил губы в презрительной усмешке, отвращение исходило от него волнами. — Всех их надо просто… собрать в одном месте и отправить куда-нибудь далеко.

Чарльз отпрянул в сторону, чувствуя, как желчь поднимается вверх по горлу. Не первый раз он сталкивался с таким ужасающим отношением к виду мутантов, но все равно было шоком знать, что кто-то может всерьез заявлять что-то подобное, да еще и в общественном месте. Он вызывающе поднял подбородок.

— Думаю, она очаровательная.

Мужчина едва расслышал его, слишком занятый возмущенным рассматриванием Ангел, которая аккуратно опускалась обратно на пол. Он явно был пьян: его красное лицо, покрытое нездоровыми пятнами, говорило о переизбытке алкоголя. Глубоко запрятанная злоба сочилась из него, и Чарльзу даже не пришлось слишком окунаться в его разом, чтобы догадаться, что он был несчастной жертвой восстания мутантов некоторое время назад. Чарльз вздохнул, увидев болезненные образы избитого и умирающего человека на фоне мутантов в футболках с надписями против людей. Нападений мятежников было не так много, но СМИ, поддерживая идеи о истреблении мутантов, раздули все до немыслимых масштабов. Воюющие, вероятно, хотели того же, что и Чарльз — равенства мутантов и людей, но они использовали насильственные методы, и это автоматически лишало род мутантов надежды на мирное сосуществование. Если бы они только могли понять это.

— Ты не должна работать здесь, сучка, — зарычал человек. — Почему бы тебе не вернуться в свое болото, откуда ты и явилась?

Ангел оскорбленно подняла голову, отвечая холодным и надменным тоном:

— Я вынуждена попросить вас уйти, сэр.

— Почему я должен уходить? Это не я… мерзость здесь, — он сплюнул, яростно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — Таким уродам, как ты, не должны разрешать появляться в общественных местаз. Вас должны держать в зоопарке или что-то такое. Почему бы вам просто не оставить нас в покое…

Он рванулся вперед, ослепленный приступом гнева. Чарльз тоже скользнул между ним и девушкой, закрывая ее собой и прислоняя палец к виску. Он может остановить пьяницу лишь одной мыслью, уничтожить все отвратительные идеи в его голове, заставить его понять…

А потом Чарльза едва не сбила с ног волна чистой силы. Пряжка его ремня, часы на запястье, монетки в кармане — все металлическое в баре вдруг задрожало низкой, сердитой вибрацией. Ножи взметнулись над столом, а Ангел ошеломленно распахнула глаза, смотря, как шейкер вырвало из его рук неведомой силой. Музыка резко прекратилась, а толпа в замешательстве загудела.

Нож для масла подняляс над барной стойкой. Его округлые края вытянулись в подобие острого копья, опасно сверкающего в свете ламп. Мужчина пискнул в ужасе, когда нож подлетел к нему, останавливаясь в сантиметре от его переносицы.

Запаниковав, Чарльз крутанулся на месте, ища источник внезапного можного всплеска силы. Там, сзади всех, со стороны диванчиков; масса гнева, грубой силы и

_Эрик._

Чарльз удивленно раскрыл рот и широко распахнул глаза.

Сила исходила от Эрика.

Эрика, который крался, как пантера, двигаясь вперед, прорезая себе дорогу между Чарльзов и пьянчугой.

— Gibt es ein Problem? — вкрадчиво, обманчиво мягко спросил он, звуча еще более опасно, чем нож, который все еще маячил перед глазами у человека.

— Что? Ох, блять, нет, нет, ни каких проблем, — мужчина запнулся, поднимая обе руки в знак капитуляции. Пот начал капельками скапливаться у него на лбу, а налитые кровью глаза сошлись на переносице, смотря на острие ножа.

— Чарльз? — взгляд Эрика вопросительно скользнул к Чарльзу.

Чарльз резко кивнул, тяжело сглатывая.

— Все нормально. Не трогай его, Эрик, — _нет, нет, оставь его в покое, пожалуйста…_

Эрик еще раз посмотрел на мужчину. Нож двинулся, оставляя тонкую розовую линию на его носу и подбородке, а затем один раз плашмя ударил его по щеке. Мужчина взвизгнул и упал назад на табурет.

— Raus! — зашипел Эрик, дергая головой в сторону двери. Человеку не нужно было повторять дважды, чтобы расслышать угрозу в словах Эрика, и он, пошатываясь, молча покинул бар.

Человеку не нужно понимать слова, чтобы уловить угрозу в тоне Эрика, и он, пошатываясь, из бара без лишних слов.

Толпа тут же разразилась дикими аплодисментами и одобрительными возгласами, некоторые начали похлопывать Эрика по спине и жать ему руки.

— Я могла справиться и сама, дружище, но спасибо — ты знаешь, как устроить шоу, — широко улыбаясь, сказала Ангел.

И Чарльз — Чарльз мог только смотреть на него, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. В ушах звенело, а шум бара отошел куда-то на задний план.

Эрик был мутантом. Какой-то вид телекинеза? Часы, монеты, нож; все предметы были металлическими. Что это? Эрик управлял металлом?

Он ничего не мог сделать, но чувствовал себя слегка виноватым из-за пьяного человека. Конечно, он сам виноват, что пытался задеть Ангел из-за ее мутации, но… Чарльз прикоснулся к виску, достигая ума мужчины. _Ты ничего не запомнишь. Эта ночь останется туманным нечетким воспоминанием. У тебя будет ужасное похмелье. Ты будешь в порядке._

Эрик шагнул к нему со странно спокойным выражением лица. Чарльз не обманулся — эти глаза были слишком яркими и слишком хорошо прятали эмоции, чтобы его одурачить.

— Geht’s dir gut? — мягко спросил Эрик, перебивая шум толпы. Чарльз моргнул и облизал губы, вздыхая.

— Ты мутант, — прошептал он. Челюсть Эрика напряглась, он поджал губы и сильнее расправил плечи.

-, его голос легко через шум толпы. Чарльз моргнул и облизнул губы, опираясь на вдох.

«Ты мутант, » он шептал. Челюсть Эрика сжались, плечи заметно выпрямления.

— Ja, — он твердо кивнул, хотя Чарльз хорошо чувствовал туманную неуверенность в его мыслях. — Haben du ein Problem damit, Charles?

Чарльз рассмеялся, близкий к истерике, качая головой так сильно, что волосы упали на лицо. — О, нет, друг мой, конечно, это не проблема.

Дикая радость заполонила его сердце, и Чарльз трясущимися пальцами потянулся к Эрику и коснулся его виска, а другой рукой своего. Он прикоснулся к разуму Эрика, мягко проникая, задавая вопрос: «Можно?»

Эрик ахнул, распахнув тонкие губы, а в его мыслях появился всплеск удивления и восторга, ослепительного теперь, когда Чарльз был в его голове. Чарльз никогда не встречал другого телепата раньше, но Рейвен как-то сказала ему, что, когда он проникал в ее разум, это ошушалось словно теплый ветер, выметающий паутину из уголков ее разума, хотя это и был ветер, из-за которого она переживала, что он захочет прочитать ее дневник или достать и вывернуть наизнанку каждое воспоминание, которым она дорожила. Рейвен никогда достаточно не доверяла способности Чарльза, ей был необходим барьер, который твердо держал бы Чарльза на расстоянии вытянутой руки от ее мыслей.

Надеясь, что Эрик не относился к этому так, как она, Чарльз продолжал дотрагиваться до его разума как можно аккуратнее. Он послал свое возбуждение, удовольствие и восхищение, которые испытал, когда только его встретил.

— Du bist ein Telepath, — пробормотал Эрик медленно, а улыбка, потихоньку появляющаяся на его лице, делало его практически оружием массового поражения. Чарльз кивнул.

— Да, — произнес он, не отводя взгляда, не в силах перестать гладить Эрика по аккуратно уложенным волосам. — Какие-то проблемы на этот счет?

Эрик ответил ему, прижимаясь поцелуем к его губам на выдохе. Чарльз рефлекторно вцепился в его волосы сильнее. Губы Эрика были твердыми и требовательными, его язык толкался в язык Чарльза, когда он требовательно толкался ему в рот, дрожа от нетерпения, когда Эрик продолжал целовать его приоткрытые губы, не проскальзывая внутрь.

Смутные образы мелькали у Чарльза перед глазами: _Эрик, притащивший Чарльза в туалет в другой стороне бара и прижавший его к стене; Чарльз, покрасневший и тяжело дышащий, пока Эрик засовывал руки ему за пояс брюк; они оба, запутавшиеся в простынях в, как Чарльз предполагал, кровати Эрика, переплетшие руки и трахающиеся; Чарльз сверху, Эрик снизу, и миллион желаний и необходимостей пронеслись в его голове так быстро, что некоторые он не успел разобрать._

Выдохнув, он отстранился и попытался отдышаться. Эрик усмехнулся, растягивая губы в акульей улыбке.

— Haben du das sehen?

Чарльз ахнул и засмеялся, хватая Эрика за плечо в поисках поддержки.

— Не знаю, что ты только что сказал, но твоей невинный взгляд меня не обманет, друг мой. Ты сделал это специально.

Эрик взял Чарльза за руку, большим пальцем поглаживая его костяшки.

— Willst du mit zu mir?

Чарльз уловил изображение ряда домов вдоль улицы, и почувствовал, как замерло сердце. Эрик звал его к себе домой с довольно четким намерением, которое отражалось в его потемневших глазах, сверлящих его тело сквозь одежду и кожу, пронзая до самого сердца. Разумная часть Чарльза говорила ему, сто они слишком торопятся, они едва обменилсь парой слов и даже не выпили свои коктейли. А все остальное умоляло его сказать «да», да, да, да и как можно быстрее, и оказаться уже вместе с ним в одной кровати в минимум одежды. Он оглянулся, вдруг вспомнив, что они все еще стоят посреди глазеющей толпы; Ангел показала ему палец вверх, смешивая свои коктейли за стойкой.

— Идите домой, ребята, — она усмехнулась, подмигивая, прежде чем обратить свое внимание на очередного клиента.

— Чарльз? — Эрик коснулся его щеки, и изображение дома ворвалось в его разум с еще большей силой. Чарльз поморщился; общение с телепатом — то, что никто не мог делать идеально. Редкие попытки Рейвен связаться с ним всегда были нахальными и ошеломляюще громкими, ее мысли продирались ему в голову, как стая быков. Многие люди думали, что шептали, а их мысли менялись с огромной скоростью, и звучали так, как будто они кричали прямо Чарльзу на ухо. Эрик был на удивление тактичным для того, кто, скорее всего, никогда раньше этого не делал. Картинка его дома не имела особенных подробностей, но все-таки отличалась от остальных.

Эрик скользнул рукой вверх по его руке, грубая кожа по гладкой, и Чарльз сдался.

— Да. Я с удовольствием, — он кивнул, возвращая Эрику образ его дома с изображением их самих, стоящих снаружи и вглядывающихся в окна.

Забрав их коктейли, Чарльз протянул Эрику его и коснулся его бокала своим.

— До дна.

— Prost, — отозвался Эрик, игнорируя соломинку и поднося бокал в губам. Чарльз мгновенно забыл о своем напитке, наблюдая, как Эрик глотает, и практически уронил свой коктейль, завороженный движениями его мышц.

Чувствуя, как розовеют щеки, Чарльз выпил свой напиток — Даунинг, смесь сахара, оттеняющего горечь виски. Это он вдруг сделал его таким расслабленным или вид Эрика, интересно?

Выйдя на улицу, Чарльз мгновенно продрог и вернулся назад, вспомнив о своем пальто. Эрика продолжал его за руку, его волосы под светом уличных фонарей переливались красным и золотым. Чувствуя, как кружится голова, Чарльза прижался ближе, грудью к его груди.

— Где ты живешь? — он снова показал дом, изображая огромный красный вопросительный знак над ним. Эрик фыркнул, и звук отозвался волной, спустившейся вниз по позвоночнику Чарльза. Он показал адрес, изобразив его на конверте письма.

Чарльз в отчаянии застонал, утыкаясь лицом в чужую грудь. Дом Эрика был как минимум в сорока минутах дороги на метро, а с руками Эрика, вытаскивающими его рубашку из брюк, он понимал, что ни у одного из них нет столько терпения, чтобы воспользоваться общественным транспортом. Вместо этого они поймали такси, падая на заднее сиденье клубком сплетенных конечностей и задыхаясь от смеха. Водитель смерил их взглядом в зеркало заднего вида так, как бужто они собирались заняться сексом прямо там и осквернили бы его драгоценные сиденья, обтянутые выцветшей кожей.

Чарльз поделился вспышкой веселья, переплетя пальцы с пальцами Эрика. Эрик закатил глаза, раздраженно пялясь на водителя в ответ, и тот отвернулся. К сожалению, лондонские таксисты вряд ли хорошо восприняли бы хоть что-то, с учетом того, как он напрягся лишь увидев, как двое мужчин держаться за руки.

Дом Эрика находится в очень плохом районе, и Чарльз рассеянно напрягся, прикусив губу, когда они проходили мимо пустынных домов и захудалой железнодорожной станции. Где-то был пожар, и густой черный дым зловеще выделялся на фоне темного неба. Эрик проследил за его взглядом, сжимая его руку.

— Keine Sorge, Чарльз, — он дразняще улыбнулся. — Ich werde dich beschützen.

Чарльз недоверчиво фыркнул, когжа Эрик послал ему образ себя в рыцарских доспехах и с копьем в руке. По крайней мере, Эрик веселился, и постепенно его настроение захватило и Чарльза.

Чарльз вызывающе поднял бровь, посылая уже свою фантазию: он сам тоже в доспехах и с прижатым к виску пальцем, останавливающих грабителя одной силой мысли и стирающий его мысли одним щелчком. Для большего эффекта он изобразил рядом Эрика, падающего в обморок.

Эрик, казалось, не заметил шутки, слегка приоткрыв рот смотря на Чарльза с чем-то близким в благоговению.

— Ist das wahr? — тихо спросил он, повторяя образ Чарльза, стирающего мысли. Чарльз гулко сглотнул; ну почему он не изобразил, как убеждает преступников, что они кролики или пятилетние девочки или что-то такое?

— Ну… да. Ja, — он кивнул, прежде чем быстро добавить, — но я бы никогда. Не… не…

Губы Эрика приглушили его возражение, голодные и требовательные. Чарльз вздрогнул, когда Эрик с силой прижал его к двери, и вцепился в его плечи.

— Ich liebe wie stark du bist, — мурлыкнул Эрик Чарльзу прямо в губы, и тот выдохнул, почувствовав коктейль из чужих эмоций: трепет, восхищение, желание и глубокое уважение. Все это только от упоминания способностей Чарльза? Это было слегка унизительно, и Чарльз наклонился, чтобы коснуться его губ снова.

Злой стук водителя в стеклянную перегородку был единственной вещью, которая остановила Чарльза от игнорирования их изначальных планов и разрывания одежды на Эрике прямо здесь и сейчас. Он разочарованно отстранился и сел, поправляя рубашку снова вместе их губы.

Водитель получил меньше чаевых, чем обычно из-за того, что отвлек их, но Чарльза это перестало волновать, когда Эрик потянул его за собой из автомобиля, распахивая дверь в свой дом.


	2. Chapter 2

Тонкая перегородка отделяла гостиную от маленькой кухни, и Чарльз улыбнулся, когда понял, что она сделана из стекла и металла. Её оформление было богатым, тонкое чёрное железо закручено в форме виноградных лоз и листьев. Чарльз запрокинул голову на Эрика, пробегая пальцами по прохладной поверхности стекла.  
— Ты сделал это? — он послал воспоминание о ноже в баре, сформированное прикосновением Эрика, и кивнул в сторону стола. Эрик улыбнулся, лёгкая гордость мелькнула в его глазах.

— Ja, das haben ich selbst gemacht, — Эрик дёрнул пальцем, и одна длинная лоза оторвалась от перегородки, чтобы скользнуть по щеке Чарльза. Чарльз задрожал, прикосновение холодного металла пронизало кожу насквозь.

— Это прекрасно, — лоза закрутилась вокруг его запястья и ладони, и Чарльз, задыхаясь, поднял руку, чтобы наблюдать за ней. Управлял Эрик безупречно, лоза двигалась так легко, что странно было чувствовать холодное железо там, где должно быть мягкое растение.

Эрик двинул рукой, и лоза вернулась в перегородку. Его глаза скользнули к Чарльзу, и тот пошатнулся от горячего желания, идущего от сознания Эрика в его собственное как стихийное бедствие.

В одно мгновение Чарльз переместился к Эрику и стал подталкивать его к холодильнику, а потом они уже внезапно жадно целовались. Эрик издал звук удивления, но вскоре обхватил Чарльза поперек спины, и перегородка была забыта.

— Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что невозможно быть идеальнее, — Чарльз ловил воздух между страстными поцелуями, прикусив нижнюю губу Эрика, — ты берёшь и доказываешь, что я ошибался.

Изображение вспыхнуло перед закрытыми веками Чарльза; его губы двигались, формируя слова, которые Эрик не мог понять, но он и не нуждался в этом, необъяснимого желания услышать, как Чарльз говорит, было достаточно, чтобы заполнить мысли Эрика похотливым красным. Тепло растекалось по телу Чарльза, толкаясь в паху.

Его голос. Эрик был пленён его голосом.

— Мой голос, м? — Чарльз мурлыкал, его руки, исследуя, скользили по плечам и груди Эрика, пальцы прощупывали чёткие мускулы, которые чувствовались сквозь тонкий хлопок рубашки. — Это то, чего ты хочешь Чтобы я говорил с тобой?

Эрик содрогнулся под прикосновением Чарльза, когда широкие ладони скользнули от его живота к бедрам, одновременно пртягивая ближе и прижимая к холодному металлу за спиной.

— Что ты хочешь сказать мне, Эрик? — продолжил он, легко проводя губами по шее Эрика. Кожа там была горячей и грубой, на кончик языка попадала щетина. — Хочешь, чтобы я говорил с тобой о неприличном? Или ты так же легко избавишься от нежностей?

— Чарльз, — Эрик сдержал стон, ударился головой о холодильник. — Чарльз, bitte… пожалуйста…

Чарльз стоял на коленях уже через мгновение, даже не поняв, как там получилось. Чужие руки погладили его по волосам, слегка царапая кожу голову поощряющим жестом. Чарльз завозился с молнией на брюках. Он потянул их вместе с трусами вниз, стягивая последнюю преграду, по дюйму открывая восхитительный член Эрика. Он был идеален — с каплей предъякулята на головке, длинный и толстый, и практически _умоляющий_ , чтобы его взяли в рот. Чарльз качнулся вперед, чувствуя, как стучит в ушах пульс, наслаждаясь тем, как у Эрика сбилось дыхание.

Ухмыляясь, он отклонился в сторону и прикоснулся губами к коже бедер, обойдя член, и Эрик зашипел, сжимая пальцы в его волосах. Изучив россыпь родинок и веснушек, Чарльз проследил ее уже губами, целуя, пока Эрик рычал от досады.

— Чарльз, bitte, berühre mich, — его голос звучал так рвано и умоляюще, и Чарльз укусил Эрик за выпирающую тазовую кость, игнорируя касающийся его щеки налитой кровью член.

— Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил с тобой? Разве я смогу делать это, если мой рот будет занят? — он прижался поцелуем к основанию члена Эрика, заставляя его бедра рефлекторно дернуться вверх, а кончик его члена ткнулся в уголок его рта, размазав белесую каплю по губам.

Сжалившись, Чарльз наклонился и на пробу лизнул головку. Эрик шумно выдохнул, резко хватая его за волосы, и Чарльз простонал, раскрывая рот. Эрик толкнулся вперед, и его член мучительно медленно проскользнул между чарльзовых губ.

Оставив одну руку на бедре, Чарльз начал сосать; медленный, аккуратный ритм, который раскрашивал разум Эрик красно-золотыми всполохами удовольствия.

— Scheiße, Чарльз, — глаза Эрика закрылись, а губы наоборот распахнулись, припухшие от поцелуев. Чарльз дразнил рукой основание его члена, поглаживая, медленно двигая головой. Дуэт из его рта и руки заставляло Эрика стонать все громче, а его пальцы, вцепившиеся в волосы, практически причиняли боль.

Чарльз вдохнул пьянящий запах кожи Эрика, соленый аромат мускуса и мыла, и тяжесть его члена на языке Чарльза. Он дернулся, настолько возбужденный, что было сложно сосредоточиться.

Рука Эрика обхватила его за затылок, удерживая на месте, пока он толкался ему в рот. Чарльз сглотнул, когда головка ткнулась в заднюю стенку его горла, подавив рвотный рефлекс.

— Oh Gott, — задушено выдавил Эрик; его грудь судорожно вздымалась и опускалась. Чарльз резко выдохнул через нос, пытаясь вдохнуть потом как можно больше воздуха, чтобы не задохнуться. Он опустился ртом на член Эрика еще раз, расслабляя горло и принимая его так глубоко, как только мог.

С криком Эрик кончил.

Чарльз хотел бы видеть это с более выгодной стороны — как выгибается его позвоночник, а бедра судорожно дергаются, пока он спускает ему в рот. Чарльз помогал ему прийти к оргазму, сжимая мышца горла и постанывая, посылая вибрации по члену, чувствуя, как горячая волна стекает вниз по собственной спине. Он отстранился, сглатывая, и Эрик опустился рядом с ним на пол, поморщившись, когда холодная плитка коснулась разгоряченной кожи, но подарил Чарльзу самую красивую довольную улыбку из всех, что он когда-либо наблюдал. Он казался нереальным, практически светящийся в посторгазменной неге, с покрасневшей кожей и растрепанными волосами. Чарльз жадно смотрел и не мог насмотреться, фиксируя в памяти каждую мельчайшую деталь. Его собственное возбуждение никуда не делось, а брюки впереди намокли от предээякулята.

Ему не пришлось долго ждать, прежде чем Эрик набросился на него, прижимая всем своим телом к полу. Чарльз заскулил, извиваясь на месте, отчаянно желая прикосновений. Одна из восхитительно длинных рук Эрика поднялась — и сердце Чарльза на миг перестало биться, чтобы снова начать, когда тот начал всего лишь спокойно расстегивать рубашку.

Рубашка сползла с его плеч, и Чарльз нахмурился, когда Эрик прижался к его шее поцелуем. Внезапно в своей голове он увидел изображение самого себя, как его видел Эрик, светящееся желанием настолько сильно, что нельзя было сосредоточиться. Чарльз нетерпеливо поерзал, прижимаясь бедрами к бедрам Эрика.

Он ждал, что Эрик коснется его, что будет дразнить, прежде чем сползет, наконец, вниз, чтобы отсосать или довести его до конца ладонью. И он, конечно, не ожидал, что Эрик обхватит его за талию своими сильными ладонями и одним мастерским движениям перевернет на живот. От холода плиток Чарльз судорожно втянул живот и поежился.

— Sprich mit mir, — прошептал ему в ухо Эрик, а его пальцы проследили контур губ Чарльза. —  
Ich möchte deine Stimme hören.

— Ты снова хочешь услышать мой голос, Эрик? — Чарльз сжался, задыхаясь, когда горячая, мозолистая рука прошлась по его горлу. — Тогда  _прикоснись ко мне._

Он демонстративно отставил задницу, отослав Эрику изображение собственных губ. Эрик укусил его за ухо, и Чарльз почувствовал, как сгибается и распадается на две части пряжка на ремне. Эрик стащил с него брюки, оставив его только в трусах и наполовину снятой рубашке.

Чарльз беспомощно растянулся на полу, чувствуя горячие руки Эрика и как грубая ткань его одежды трется о нежную кожу. Он выгнулся, но Эрик отодвинулся точно так же, рассмеявшись.

— Хорошо, ладно, я говорю, — вздохнул Чарльз, и руки Эрика снова начали двигаться, скользнув под рубашку. Чарльз вздрогнул. — Мне нравятся твои руки, — выдохнул он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал и оставался громким в тишине кухни. — Уже могу сделать вывод, какая разрушительная сила в них спрятана. Способы управлять металлом — как ты держал перо в поезде на днях, как будто мог запросто разломать его на кусочки и собрать воедино в одно мгновение. Я так хочу это все. Пожалуйста, дотронься до меня.

Шок от ощущения губ Эрика на спине заставил Чарльза вздрогнуть, и он задрожал, когда его язык скользнул ниже по позвоночнику. Он застонал, изо всех стараясь продолжать говорить связно.

— Так хорошо, Эрик, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто… ох, _блять_ , — он запнулся, когда пальцы Эрика переместились на нижнюю часть боксеров и, подцепив резинку боксеров, стащили их до самых колен. Будучи не в состоянии видеть Эрика или знать, что он собирается делать дальше, Чарльз возбуждался еще сильнее, и снова вздрогнул, бессильно заскребя растопыренными пальцами по холодному полу. Глубоко дыша, он опустился на локти. На кухне висел густой запах секса, а опустив голову, между своих ног Чарльз видел бедра Эрика. Его член дернулся, когда он заметил, что Эрик уже совершенно точно готов ко второму раунду.

Шлепок по заднице удивил, и Чарльз потрясенно рассмеялся.

— Ой! Спорим, ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно мне нравится, — он вывернулся, оттопырив зад, и вспыхнул, когда Эрик отправил ему картинку его самого, раскрытого на полу, с красным отпечатком его ладони на ягодице.

Эрик громко застонал, сжимая пальцы. Он снова начал оставлять короткие поцелуи на спине Чарльза, двигаясь ниже, и ниже, и ниже.

Сердце Чарльза затрепетало. На плитку упала капля предъэякулята, теряясь в лужице таких же.

— Что.? Что ты делаешь, Эрик? Ты же не собираешься делать то, к чему, я предполагаю, все идет?

Эрик светился весельем и похотью, оставляя последние поцелуи на пояснице. Чарльз мягко застонал, когда сильные руки Эрика обхватили его ягодицы и раздвинули, оставляя его открытым и уязвимым.

— Хорошо? — прошептал Эрик, наклоняясь так близко, что между ними оставалось расстояние в пару сантиметров, — darf ich dich hier küssen?

— О,  _Боже_ , — Чарльз ахнул, почувствовав дыхание напротив колечка мышц, — да. Да, пожалуйста, я хочу. Что-нибудь, _пожалуйста_ , Эрик, сделай что-нибудь, прежде чем я…

Эрик высунул язык и широко лизнул, гладко и мокро, и на мгновение Чарльз почти потерял сознание.

Очередной шлепок намекнул, что ему стоит продолжать говорить, но он никак не мог, пока чужой язык медленно дразнил его.

— Эрик! Ох, просто потрясающе, пожалуйста, продолжай, меня даже не волнует, что у меня уже болят колени, какого черта мы вообще еще не на ковре — господи, _Эрик_ , — Чарльз едва удержался на месте, когда почувствовал, как Эрик толкается внутрь совершенно восхитительным образом.

Руки Эрика раскрыли его еще сильнее, и Чарльз густо покраснел. Он издал невразумительный и беспомощный звук, закрыв глаза и представляя, как, должно быть, он выглядит, растянувшийся на полу, полностью во власти человека, которого он встретил всего два дня назад.

Разум Эрика буквально засыпал его ворохом картинок, эмоций и потоком быстрого немецкого, заставляя Чарльза задыхаться от похоти. Он шире развел локти, пока Эрик продолжал его вылизывать.

— Трахни меня, Эрик, пожалуйста, просто трахни меня, — хрипло умолял он.

Эрик наконец отстранился, и Чарльз был благодарен за эти несколько секунд спокойствия, когда он смог оттащить себя от края оргазма, не дав всему закончиться слишком быстро, пока Эрик обшаривал карманы джинсов в поисках смазки и пакетика с презервативом. Чарльз попытался раздвинуть ноги, досадливо выдыхая, когда боксеры на члене натянулись, причиняя боль.

Неожиданно в него проскользнул смазанный палец, так легко и неожиданно, что Чарльз начал нетерпеливо извиваться на месте, получая второй палец.

— Боже, я знал, я догадывался, что твои руки просто идеально подойдут для этого, — сорвано выдохнул Чарльз и застонал, мысленно возвращаясь к их встрече в поезде, к похоти, которую он ощутил, когда увидел эти потрясающе длинные пальцы, обнимающие его блокнот, — еще, _пожалуйста_.

Три пальцы раскрыли его, а первоначальное жжение быстро слабело. Чарльз пропустил момент, когда всякое давление исчезло, а потом застонал от разочарования. Несомненно, он оценит еще множество преимуществ этих пальцев, но в данный момент ему необходимо нечто другое.

Теплое тело Эрика расположилось сзади, и Чарльз вытянул голову, чтобы посмотреть, как он разрывает упаковку и достает презерватив двумя короткими движениями. Его член выглядел как будто Чарльза для него нужно было готовить еще очень долго, и Чарльз почувствовал, как в предвкушении пересыхает во рту.

Ожиданию, однако, совершенно не удалось подготовить его к ощущение Эрика, проникающего в него, наконец, сдавленному вздоху и веренице ругательств на немецком. Чарльз максимально расслабился, лишь на мгновение морщась, когда Эрик толкнулся глубже.

Они синхронно задержали дыхание, безумный миг, а потом одновременно они вздохнули и задышали в едином ритме. Чарльз резко сжался, вознагражденный шипением Эрика и мягким оглаживанием щеки его рукой.

— Я в порядке, правда, все чертовски восхитительно, но сейчас же прекрати мучить меня итрахни уже, — Чарльз зарычал, а колени жалобно подогнулись, когда он дернулся.

Он захныкал, прислоняясь лбом к плитке. Сквозь ресницы он видел неприличный изгиб бедер Эрика, и это, наверное, было самым эротичным зрелищем из всех виденных Чарльзом.

Он прислонил руку к виску, стучась в разум Эрика. Тот с жадностью поддался, и Чарльзу представилось виденье того, как в него погружается Эриков член, а на пояснице скомкалась рубашка. Этого было более, чем достаточно, чтобы его — Эрика — зрение затуманилось, а живот свело судорогой. Он на пробу двинулся вперед, и Чарльз видел и чувствовал свой вздох в ответ, а волны удовольствия окутывали их обоих. Эрик поменял позу и вошел так глубоко, как только мог, заставляя Чарльза прислониться к полу вплотную. Чарльз изогнул спину, выпячивая нижнюю часть тела, и бедра Эрика дрогнули.

Отчаянно постанывая, Чарльз закрыл глаза, мягко отстраняясь от разума Эрика, сгорая от удовольствия.

Испытывая те же чувства, Эрик протянул руку и накрыл чарльзов член, и Чарльз с благодарностью толкнулся в его кулак. Волна из _ja сейчас jetzt пожалуйста bitte я хочу тебя Ich will dich_ захлестнула его разум, и Чарльз кончал и кончал, смотря в пол и одновременно наблюдая со стороны, как бьется в оргазме. Оргазм Эрика отозвался в нем вибрацией пальцев.

Мокрый от пота, пытающийся прийти в себя Чарльз переводил дыхание. Лежа на животе на холодном полу он внезапно вспомнил о своей мокрой, помятой и заляпанной рубашке, и — в который раз — поблагодарил судьбу за то, что она подходит не только для сухой чистки, и попытался перевернуться.

Это было нелегко: Эрик ощущался тяжелым и горячим, навалившийся на него сзади, а его член опадал глубоко внутри него. Чарльз многозначительно хмыкнул и засмеялся, игриво посылая Эрику картинку того, как его вес давит на него с тяжестью десяти тонн. В отместку Эрик ущипнул его за задницу, посапывая куда-то в завитки его волос, и оставил поцелуй в основании его шеи, прежде чем вытянуться и скатиться с него с сытым вздохом.

Чарльз бесстыдно смотрел: Эрик выглядел совершенно развязным с пятнами красно-розового на коже и взлохмаченными волосами. Колени у обоих светились ярко-красными и дико болели, и Эрик пробурчал что-то невразумительное, успокаивающе потерев ноги Чарльза.

— Не моей идеей было устроить это все посреди кухни на этой адской плитке, — фыркнул Чарльз, тяжело переворачиваясь на бок. Никто из них не удосужился даже одеться, боксеры Чарльза так и остались где-то на его длинных ногах, а Эрик даже не снял — не считая разорванного ворота и оторвавшихся пуговиц — свое поло. Чарльз поежился; на самом деле, это все было чертовски горячо.

— Я не видел твоей груди. Это совершенно несправедливо, — он потянул рубашку-поло вниз. Эрик поднял голову и приподнял бровь, но Чарльз проигнорировал невысказанный вопрос и скользнул рукой под ткань. Любопытные пальцы ощутили твердую, ровную мышцу, и Чарльз застонал, когда его член совершил новую попытку приподняться. Эрик мягко засмеялся, и смех отозвался в его груди, а в животе запорхало.

— Zeit fürs Bett? — спросил он, отсылая Чарльзу картинку с изображением чего-то, что, Чарльз предполагал, было его кроватью, выглядящей широкой, мягкой и крайне заманчивой. Чарльз кивнул, нехотя высовывая руку из-под рубашки.

С трудом поднимаясь на болящие ноги, Чарльз натянул боксеры, а потом они вместе с Эриком направились по лестнице наверх. Их путешествие заняло больше времени, чем наверняка должно было, но никто из них не мог держать руки при себе, и через минуту Чарльз радостно обнаружил себя прижатым спиной к стене в коридоре возле двери в комнату Эрика. Шквал поцелуев обрушился на него: жесткие и едва ощутимые на коже, заставляющие кожу гореть после того, как Эрик отступил, ухмыляясь.

Спальня Эрика была такой же маленькой, как и остальной дом, а кровать занимала большую часть места. Чарльз оценивающе огляделся, а потом Эрик снял с него рубашку, покрывая поцелуями кожу в веснушках. На одной из книжных полок стояла фотография Эрика, на которой он обнимал за плечи пожилую женщину. Все книги на полке были на немецком, и Чарльз не мог понять, о чем они, но все равно не было ничего сексуальнее великолепного человека с любовью к книгам.

Обставлен номер был просто, мелкие свидетельства проживания в виде книг и фотографий. Вероятно, это было потому, что Эрик жил в доме только месяц, хотя Чарльз и не видел коробок с нераспакованными вещами.

Эрик потянул его на кровать. Чарльз вздохнул от удовольствия, коснувшись простыней. Часть его расстроилась из-за секса не в кровати на этих простынях, пахнущих Эриком, пока Эрик не стянул с себя рубашку, наконец, и не перекатился на Чарльза, и пока он не сравнял количество их оргазмов путем трения об идеальный плоский живот.

Чарльз проснулся на следующее утро с приятным чувством внизу позвоночника и Эриком, привалившимся к его плечу. Сквозь шторы проникал бледный желтый свет, а за окном весело щебетали птицы.

Эрик спал, и бледный спокойный фон эмоций маячил в его подсознании. Чарльз видел себя, яркого и ясного, словно кто-то добавил картинке контрастности, и слышал свой мурлычущий голос. Чарльз улыбнулся, слегка гордясь из-за свечения любви и страсти, сопровождающего его образ в голове Эрика.

Сон медленно менялся — Чарльз видел больницу, белые стены, чувствовал едкий запах антисептика. Женщина с фотографии сидела в кресле за внушительным врачебным столом. Лицо ее было очень бледным, но она ободряюще улыбалась. «Alles ist good», — прошептала она, сжимая руку Эрика. Чарльз видел видел их сходство, Эрик казался ее сыном.

Чарльз отступил, чувствуя себя слегка неудобно из-за вторжения в нечто настолько личное без разрешения Эрика.

Эрик внезапно проснулся, рывком отклоняясь от плеча Чарльза. Он моргнул и осмотрелся мутным взглядом, прежде чем заметил Чарльза и улыбнулся.

— Guten Morgen, — промурлыкал он, наклоняясь для поцелуя, который не омрачило даже утреннее дыхание. Чарльз отогнал печальный образ сна, запустив руку в пушистые волосы Эрика.

— Завтрак? — он послал Эрику изображение блинчиков и бекона. Эрик сморщил нос.

— Ja und nein, — он отправил картинку обратно с большой зеленой галочкой над блинчиками и жирным крестом над беконом, — Ich bin jüdisch, — в его разуме появилось изображение звезды Давида [1].

— Ох! — Чарльз покраснел, удивляясь, почему он не подумал об этом, когда заметил обрезание Эрика накануне. В конце концов нельзя сказать, что это стандартное явление для Англии. Надо отдать ему должное, он был довольно рассеянным, и эту маленькую ошибку можно ему простить, — ладно, к черту бекон. Остановимся на блинчиках.

Поцеловав Эрика в нос, Чарльз поднялся с кровати и натянул боксеры на глазах у Эрика, больше чтобы покривляться, чем для прямой необходимости. Ухмылка Эрика была горячей и хищной, когда он сел в постели, обернув вокруг талии простынь. У Чарльза сбилось дыхание.

— Du haben zehn Sekunden, — он послал Чарльзу картинку тикающих часов, отсчитывающих десять секунд, а по истечении их в его подсознании он выскакивал из кровати и затаскивал Чарльза обратно под простыни. Прилив возбуждения заставил колени Чарльза задрожать. Он направился к двери, смеясь по дороге на кухню.

Он совершил примерно половину пути вниз по лестнице, прежде чем Эрик поймал его.

***

Был уже день, когда Чарльз наконец ушел, напоследок Эрик притянул его за лацканы пиджака для поцелуя, прежде чем он нырнул в такси. Счастливая улыбка отказалась покидать его лицо даже когда он приехал в исследовательский центр, из-за чего Чарльз заработал любопытный взгляд от Хэнка и довольно развратную улыбку от лаборанта, Алекса.

— Как прошел ваш вечер, профессор? — спросил Хэнк, заходя в его кабинет со стопкой бумаг. Чарльз все еще пытался бороться с улыбкой, когда заполучил еще один взгляд, и почувствовал, как снова мечтательно растянулись губы.

— Вечер был… хороший, спасибо. Я встретил кое-кого, чтобы выпить и… поболтать.

Хэнк кивнул, а его глаза за проволочной оправой засветились.

— Конечно, Рейвен говорила, что у тебя свидание. Каким он был?

— Он был… подожди, Рейвен рассказала тебе? — Чарльз ехидно улыбнулся, прижимая бумаги к груди. — Я рассказал ей о своем свидании поздно вечером. Откуда ты узнал?

Хэнк густо покраснел, переплетая пальцы.

— Ну… она пришла после того, как закончила работать вчера вечером. Принесла мне кофе.

Чарльз усмехнулся, качая головой.

— Ты должен сказать ей, что ненавидишь его, в конце-то концов. Вы как старая супружеская пара, где ты наклоняешь чашку с кофе над горшком с фикусом, когда Рейвен поворачивается спиной.

Хэнк подавился нервным смешком.

— Да, мы говорили, и она рассказала мне о вашем свидании. Вот и все, — он пожал плечами, а его плечи неловко дернулись. Он посмотрел на часы над дверью, и Чарльз ахнул, когда увидел небольшое красное пятнышко под подбородком Хэнка.

— Вот и все, да? — передразнил он его, демонстративно прикоснувшись к своей шее.

Хэнк покраснел так густо, что Чарльз начал переживать, что он рухнет в обморок.

— Я… ну… мы… она просто… — он дотронулся до шеи, находя длинными пальцами пятно и морщась от легкого зуда, — мне очень жаль, профессор. Я не имею в виду… мы просто…

Чарльз заставил его замолчать, подняв руку.

— Все в порядке, Хэнк. Я рад, что вы двое наконец продвинулись. Просто… не вдавайся в подробности, ладно?

Хэнк слабо улыбнулась, все еще оставаясь насыщенного красного цвета.

— Спасибо, профессор.

— Так что же Рейвен рассказала тебе о моем свидании? — спросил Чарльз. Всегда интересно степень, с какой Рейвен может приврать.

Хэнк неловко сжал губы.

— Только то, что он хорошо выглядит и то, что вы познакомились в поезде, и… что он, гм, не очень говорит по-английски.

Чарльз поджал губы.

— Немного говорит.

Хэнк наклонил голову, а беспокойство прорезало складку на его лбу.

— Это тяжело?

Чарльз тяжело вздохнул.

— С моей телепатией немного проще — он тоже мутант, каковы шансы были, что мне так повезет? — но мы иногда путаемся…

Он вспомнил утро, когда он попытался спросить Эрика, работает ли он сегодня. Изображение мультяшного гаечного ключа было недостаточно, и потребовалось несколько раз воспользоваться своей силой, чтобы Эрик наконец понял вопрос.

— По большей части, все хорошо. Фантастично, на самом деле, — продолжил Чарльз, — но было бы здорово общаться с Эриком на его родном языке.

— Вы могли бы поступить на ночные курсы немецкого, — предложил Хэнк, — они есть здесь во многих колледжах.

Чарльз улыбнулся, кивая.

— Именно об этом я и думал, в самом деле. Хочу удивить Эрика несколькими новыми словами, — Чарльз посмотрел на часы, поморщившись. — А сейчас я, кажется, собираюсь опоздать на свою послеобеденную лекцию. Когда ты снова встречаешься с Рейвен?

— Завтра ночью, — пробормотал Хэнк, избегая смотреть Чарльзу в глаза. Чарльз тихо засмеялся, дружески поглаживая Хэнка по плечу.

Все студенты уже собрались в аудитории для его двухчасовой лекции, и гул их голосов постепенно стих, когда Чарльз суетливо зашел в помещение.

— Всем добрый день, — произнес он высоким голосом, пытаясь закрепить микрофон на воротнике, — простите, я опоздал. Тяжелое утро.

Оставив свои бумаги на столе, Чарльз включил проектор и быстро прощелкал первые слайды, радостно потирая руки. Класс в основном состоял из аспирантов и и студентов, изучающих генетику, хотя среди присутствующих явно было несколько мутантов, а самым удивительным был человек с красной кожей, пышными черными волосами и длинным заостренным хвостом, щелкающим вперед-назад между рядами. Чарльз был особенно рад, что никто не шарахался от него, несмотря на шрамы и довольно циничное выражение лица.

— Спасибо всем, кто пришел, очень приятно видеть так много единомышленников, заинтересованных в изучении мутаций, — проговорил Чарльз в микрофон, и голос его четко и ясно разнесся по аудитории. — Я профессор Чарльз Ксавьер. Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь задавать любые вопросы. Просто поднимите руку.

Он повернулся к проектору.

— Ладно, так… как мы все знаем, генная мутация — это изменение в последовательности цепей ДНК. Мутации могут варьироваться от одной цепи цепи ДНК до большого сегмента хромосом. Генные мутации происходят в двух направлениях: как правило, они передаются по наследству от родителей, хотя в редких случаях приобретаются и в процессе жизни человека. Мутации, которые передаются от родителей к детям, называются наследственными или герминативными. Этот тип мутации присутствует в течение всей жизни человека, затрагивая практически каждую клетку в теле.

\- Чарльз?..

Чарльз испуганно замолчал, замерев с открытым ртом.

— …Эрик?— как, во имя всего святого, Эрик научился обращаться к нему с такого большого расстояния? Довольно нелегко для не обладающего телепатией — связаться с кем-то, кто должен услышать мысли. Чарльз сосредоточился на связи между ними, мельком увидев двигатель автомобиля и мастерскую глазами Эрика. Руки Эрика по локоть в масле играючи управлялись с инструментами, металлическими гайками и болтами, и из угла, с которого он смотрел, Чарльз мог только мельком увидеть грязные синие рабочие комбинезоны.

— Hallo, Schatz, — промурлыкал Эрик. Его концентрация была потрясающей, — Bitte fahre fort, ich möchte deine Stimme hören.

Чарльза сбила с толку сила ожидания и жажды Эрика, сопровождаемая образом Чарльза, пекущего блинчика этим утром. Чарльз едва не рассмеялся, удивленный и задыхающийся. В самом деле? Эрику нравился его голос настолько сильно?

Тепло стекало вниз по его позвоночнику; Чарльз откашлялся и повернулся к своим студентам.

— Прошу прощения. Итак, мутации, которые происходят в яйцеклетке или сперматозоиде, или те, которые происходят сразу после оплодотворения, называются мутациями de novo. De novo-мутации можно объяснить генетическими нарушениями, когда ребенок имеет мутации в каждой клетке, но не имеет мутантов среди членов семьи.

Очередная волна желания от Эрика накрыла его, и Чарльз вдруг увидел Эрика его глазами, как он вытер тряпкой руки и уселся на деревянный стул. Чарльз едва не подавился собственным языком, когда руки Эрика заскользили вдоль тела — медленно, дразняще, а на внизу комбинезона медленно росла внушительная выпуклость.

— Приобретенные или соматические мутации происходят в ДНК отдельных клеток в течение жизни человека, — Чарльз пытался держать себя в руках, изо всех сил впиваясь ладонями в углы стола. — Эти изменения могут быть вызваны факторами окружающей среды, такими как ультрафиолетовое излучение, или могут произойти, если была допущена ошибка в копии ДНК при делении отдельной клетки.

Эрик тихо застонал, и ноги Чарльза превратились в желе, когда Эрик расстегнул комбинезон и запустил руку внутрь. Теплые ладони Эрика легли прямо на его член, и Чарльз шумно выдохнул, практически не сумев побороть стон.

Класс зашумел, и их ропот доносился до Чарльза сквозь пелену похоти. Женщина с темной кожей и пучком белых волос подняла руку.

— Вы в порядке, профессор?

— Прекрасно, мисс Монро, спасибо, — пробормотал Чарльз, заставляя себя натянуто улыбнуться. — Просто внезапно разболелся живот.

Отправив Эрику предупреждение, Чарльз облизал пересохшие губы и продолжил.

— Приобретенные мутации в соматических клетках — клетках помимо яйцеклеток и спермы — не может быть передана следующему поколению. Мутации могут возникать в одной ячейке в раннем эмбрионе. Как и все клетки делятся в период роста и развития, индивидуальная…

Эрик достал член и начал гладить, лениво и неторопливо, головка ритмично исчезала в кулаке. Пот начал бисеринками собираться на его лбу, а взгляды учеников, словно булавки, покалывали кожу.

— У человека будет некоторое количество клеток с мутациями, а некоторое — без. Это называется мозаицизм, — руки дрожали, когда он менял слайды, а член нетерпеливо напрягся. Слава богу, трибуна защищала его от позора, хотя покрасневшее лицо и сдавленный голос играли не в его пользу.

— Некоторые генетические изменения очень редки, в то время как другие являются широко распространенными. Генетические изменения, происходящие более, чем в 1% проценте населения называют полиморфизмом. Они… — Эрик сжал, и Чарльз выдохнул, — достаточно распространены, чтобы считаться нормальной вариацией в ДНК. Полиморфизм отвечает за обычные различия между людьми, такие как цвет глаз, волос и группы крови.

Эрик откинул голову и закрыл глаза.

— Нет, — Чарльз мысленно зарычал, — нет. Открой глаза. Я хочу видеть</i>, — он заставил Эрика вернуться к прежней позе, и Эрик застонал, открыв глаза как раз вовремя для того, чтобы Чарльз увидел жемчужно-белую каплю предъякулята, капнувшую с его члена.

— Ох, блять, — Чарльз все-таки застонал, заставив воцариться в аудитории мертвую тишину.

Через секунду студенты загомонили, а их умы создали тошнотворный вихрь беспокойства и замешательства. Некоторые, казалось, собрались подойти к нему, и Чарльз быстро поднялся на ноги, и его щеки опалило краской.

— Мне ужасно жаль, — пролепетал он, откидывая со лба мокрые от пота пряди, — пожалуйста, простите меня; проклятые колики.

Эрик издевался над ним, двигая рукой все быстрее. Чарльз вздохнул, поправляя рубашку.

Что ж, в эту игру могут играть двое. Он не собирается бежать из аудитории со стояком на глазах у двух десятков студентов только из-за того, что Эрик дрочит на его голос — это война, которую он собирался выиграть.

Сглотнув, Чарльз сделал глубокий вдох и перещелкнул слайд. На этот раз тон его голоса был до ужаса приторным и возбуждающим. Специально для Эрика.

— Биологическая эволюция определяется как любые генетические изменения в популяции, которая передается по наследству в течение нескольких поколений. Эти изменения могут быть больше или меньше, проявляться не так заметно.

Эрик, почувствовав изменение в поведении Чарльз, вздрогнул с головы до ног. Он коснулся головки члена, собирая предъякулят, чтобы облегчить скольжение.

Опьяненный похоть и властью, Чарльз старался игнорировать собственное ноющее возбуждение, а кровь шумно билась в ушах.

— Для того, чтобы появилась мутация, изменения должны произойти на генетическом уровне и передаваться из поколения в поколение. Это означает, что гены, а точнее, аллели в генах, меняются и передаются. Эти изменения выражаются в ярких физических отличиях у некоторых людей.

— Чарльз… — голос Эрика был сдавленным даже в разуме Чарльза, — Bitte, mehr…

— Некоторые мутировавшие особи, как правило, представители человеческой расы, обладают генетической чертой, называемый икс-геном. Этот ген помогает мутантам развивать некие силы, которые другие называют сверхъестественными способностями. Человеческие мутанты считаются подвидом Гомо Сапиенс, а не отдельным видом… хотя так это или нет — отдельный повод для обсуждения, — Чарльз не смог удержаться и расплылся в коварной улыбке, когда Эрик застонал, а движения его руки сбились с ровного ритма, а бедра начали судорожно вздергиваться вверх. Он был близко — а Чарльз был в восторге.

— Давай, детка, еще немного…</i>

Он понизил голос, читая лекцию, и сделал тон более бархатным специально для Эрика.

— В отличие от некоторых других особей, подвергнувшихся изменениям после воздействия внешних факторов, таких как радиоактивное излучение или укус паука, например, мутанты рождаются с генетическим потенциалом. Мутации обычно проявляются во время полового созревания, не считая редких исключений.

— Чарльз! — с очередным движением бедер Эрик бурно кончил, заляпав белыми струями комбинезон. Тяжело дыша, он засмеялся и откинул голову. Чарльз улыбнулся, фантомно погладив его по щеке.

Член Чарльза пульсировал от боли; кажется, пора было отлучиться.

— Я очень сожалею, но вынужден завершить лекцию досрочно, — Чарльз виновато поморщился, потирая живот, — до сих пор не очень хорошо себя чувствую, не хотелось бы заразить никого из вас. Следующая лекция в пятницу днем, пожалуйста, приходите, — сложив в стопу свои бумаги, Чарльз поднялся и прикрыл ими пах, кивая на прощание и улыбаясь до тех пор, пока все не покинули аудиторию и не захлопнулась дверь. Он помчался к дому Эрика, молчаливо вынуждая водителя в такси гнать как можно быстрее.

Эрик ждал его, все еще одетый в испачканный комбинезон. Ухмылка у него на лице была слишком самодовольной, и Чарльз уселся к нему на колени, оплетая руками и ногами чужое тело.

— Ты мой должник, — прошептал он на ухо Эрику, прикусив ушную раковину. Эрик только ухмыльнулся еще шире и прижал Чарльза к стене, приподнявшись и запуская руки под рубашку.

***

Позже, удовлетворенный и тесно переплетшийся конечностями на диване Эрика, Чарльз счастливо вздохнул и крепче обхватил Эрика за плечи. Его обнаженное тело было горячим и липким, и он полностью прижимался к Чарльзу, лежа с ним лицом к лицу, едва помещаясь на узком матрасе. Места было так мало, что стоит Эрику отклониться хоть на сантиметр — он рухнет на пол, и, несомненно, потянет Чарльза за собой — но никого это не волновало, когда можно просто лежать и обниматься.

Если бы только Чарльз мог отключить мозг и полностью расслабиться, но он был человеком, который любит поговорить даже в посторгазменном состоянии, сонный и растекшийся по дивану от чрезмерного удовольствия. Молчать было приятно, но он по-прежнему желал узнать больше об Эрике. О его прошлом, работе, семье.

Утыкаясь лицом в мокрую эрикову ключицу, Чарльз закрыл глаза и отослал Эрику изображение его в детстве, маленького и милого с носом-кнопкой и улыбкой, кажущейся слишком большой для пухлого личика.

— Расскажи мне о своем детстве? Хм, kinder? — в конце концов, любовь к шоколадным Киндер-яйцам помогла ему вспомнить аналог немецкого слова «дети».

Эрик закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Картинка начала рассеиваться, меняясь на изображение — Чарльз ахнул — стены немецкого концлагеря. Берлинский флаг развевался на ветру, и Чарльз слышал русские голоса вперемешку с резкой немецкой речью и видел клейма на телах людей вокруг. Одежда на Эрике была явно много раз штопанной и слишком маленькой для его растущего тела, а его щеки впали из-за сильной худобы. Ему было не больше пяти лет, и стена вдруг рухнула в облаке пыли и щебня под оглушительные аплодисменты, а он изо всех сил вцепился в юбку матери.

Кадр изменился, тут Эрик был уже постарше, сидел за столом с матерью в полуразвалившемся доме. Несмотря на голые кирпичные стены и практически полное отсутствие мебели, мама Эрика явно старалась изо всех сил, чтобы сохранять дом в чистоте и порядке — свежи цветы стояли в вазе с отколовшимся уголком у окна, бетонный пол был чисто подметен и местами накрыт самодельными ковриками. Волосы Эрика торчали совершенно небрежным образом и он радостно улыбался, уплетая простой, но вкусный праздничный ужин. Чарльз не сомневался, что мать Эрика, гордо державшая сына за руку, копила деньги на продукты для этих блюд месяцы.

Ich bin nicht in die Schule gegangen, — Эрик снова был старше, может, лет пятнадцать или шестнадцать, очень высокий для своего возраста и неуклюже горбивший плечи. Он стоял возле ворот школы, сжимая в руках металлический прут ограждения, несчастно наблюдая за детьми, читающими и смеющимися, дерущимися ранцами. — Ich ging zur Arbeit, — потом работа, куча станков и опасных инструментов. Эрик использовал свои способности, заставляя коллег испытывать трепет, уважение и страх. Явно немногие желали общаться с ним -высоким угрюмым ребенком, способным гнуть металл силой мысли, и Эрик быстро стал аутсайдером.

Чарльз отстранился, сморгнув слезы, и обхватил Эрика за челюсть.

— Прости, что напомнил об этом, — он отправил ему собственные чувства вины и грусти. Эрик покачал головой.

— Und du? Zeige mir deine Kindheit, — Эрик усмехнулся, представляя Чарльза маленьким и пухлым. Чарльз шутливо ударил его в плечо.

— Мое детство было не намного лучше, честно говоря, — спокойно признал он, открывая разум. В виденье Чарльз, маленький и хрупкий, стоял на похоронах отца. Это был один из первых разов, когда он увидел мать пьяной. качающейся на месте, смотрящей на гроб. Высокий мужчина с широкими плечами и густыми усами положил руку на ее плечо и слегка сжал.

Шесть месяцев спустя мама и мужчина — Курт, поженились. Чарльз крепче ухватил Эрика за руку, стараясь не слишком углубляться в мучительные воспоминания.

Его пьяная мать, лежащая на диване, так сильно страдающая, что забыла о его девятом дне рождения. Курт, наотмашь бьющий Чарльза по лицу, потому что Чарльз осмелился использовать свои способности, чтобы помочь матери держаться от бутылки подальше. Кожаные ремни, приковывавшие его к столу, и электроды на висках, нацепленные Куртом, хирургические инструменты, опасно сверкавшие в бледном свете подземной лаборатории. Каин, сын Курта, пытался ему помочь, но только навредил в итоге, неспособный нормально управлять своей способностью. После этого Каин, накачанный снотворным, в белом грузовике, и больше Чарльз никогда его не видел.

А потом однажды на его кухне появилась Рейвен, красивая и яркая, и развеяла все одиночество и тоску. Чарльз показал ее, превращающуюся в горячую блондинку, с застенчивой улыбкой такой милой, что даже мать любовалась ее золотыми кудрями. Ее быстро приняли в семье, а Курт спустя год умер в лаборатории. Мать Чарльза в красном платье на его похорогах.

— Моя мать все еще живет в старом поместье в графстве Суррей, — неохотно объяснил Чарльз, показывая Эрику усадьбу Ксавьеров. Эрик поднял брови, но не комментировал.

— Что насчет твоей матери? — Чарльз подумал о женщине с фотографиями наверху. Эрик опустил глаза.

— Tot, — маленькое надгробье с простой надписью «Эдди Леншерр».

— О, черт возьми, Эрик, мне так жаль, — Чарльз потер пальцами переносицу. Как типично для него — в очередной раз давить на больное. Эрик тепло усмехнулся, обнимая Чарльза одной рукой.

— Das ist schon lange her, — он пожал плечами, опасно ерзая на краю дивана. Он представил календарь с быстро листаемыми на 2003 год страницами — «много лет назад».

Чарльз слегка улыбнулся, прижимаясь и вдыхая запах его волос.

— Ты больше не одинок. Мы оба не одиноки.

***

— Как думаете, они научат тебя каким-нибудь грязным словечкам?

Чарльз раздраженно поднял брови.

— Сомневаюсь, Рейвен. Мне кажется, они начнут с чего-то вроде «Здравствуйте» и «До свидания». Не с извращений.

— Какая жалость, — Рейвен игриво надула щеки, потирая ладони друг о друга на прохладном уличном воздухе. Из губ Чарльза вырвалось облачко пара, а губы потрескались на морозе. Пестрые украшения к Хэллоуину уже сняли, а на улицах висел густой дым от костров и фейерверков. Прошло немало времени и куча рисунков, прежде чем Чарльз сумел объяснить Эрику, что такое ночь Гая Фокса, и извиниться из-за того, что они не смогли остаться в крошечном чарльзовом садике, чтобы жечь бенгальские огни.

Чарльз перенес их запланированный вечер на следующий день. Он не слишком соврал, когда сказал Эрику, что проведет время с Рейвен, просто скрыл часть подробностей — он с сестрой ходили в класс начинающих на уроки немецкого языка.

Он хотел, чтобы это был сюрприз. Чарльз представлял это себе — Эрик спрашивает что-то, а Чарльз отвечает на чистом немецком, вызывая восторг и искреннюю улыбку. Как было бы замечательно общаться с ним на его родном языке, а не только с помощью мыслей и эмоций. Может быть, тогда они смогли бы продолжить спор, начатый с помощью гугл-транслейта на тему принятия обществом мутантов.

Это был первый раз, когда Чарльз видел Эрика по-настоящему разозленным, сжимающим кулаки до побеления костяшек. Он выключил телевизор с такой силой, что выломал кнопку.

Эрик верил — по крайней мере, так сказал Гугл с помощью дурачки сформулированных на английском фраз, что мутанты никогда не смогут быть частью человеческого общества. Люди слишком жестокие, слишком трусливые, чтобы жить с ними в мире. Чарльз пытался спорить: хотя по своему опыту он знал, что люди могут проявлять агрессию по отношению к тому, чего не понимают, намного больше было тех, кто признавал мутантов. Их горячий спор подошел к концу, и переводчик скоро стал больше помехой, чем помощью, и Эрик потащил Чарльза вверх по лестнице, прежде чем грубо швырнул на пол и занялся с ним сексом. У Чарльза все еще горели ожоги от коврового ворса на бедрах.

(На самом деле, переводчик оказался просто находкой, и Чарльз не понимал, как не догадался об этом раньше. Он не всегда срабатывал — иногда переводы были настолько буквальными, что Эрику требовалось время, чтобы разобраться в мешанине предложений и составить нормальный немецкий текст, но для несложных ситуаций, например, когда Чарльз предлагал перевести часть вещей Эрика к нему в квартиру, он был просто бесценным).

 

Рейвен плотнее запахнула пальто, и ее смех слился со звуками взрывов красных и зеленых фейерверков на фоне темного ночного неба.

— Как прошло твое свидание с Хэнком на прошлой неделе? — спросил Чарльз, и Рейвен покраснела.

— Эм… хорошо, — она пожала плечами, защищаясь, и Чарльз постарался не вздрогнуть от той силы, с которой она возвела ментальный барьер между их разумами. — Мы ели китайскую еду и смотрели фильм.

— Мне уже стоит искать костюм на свадьбу? — беззаботно поинтересовался Чарльз. Рейвен закатила глаза.

— О, да, я как раз уже выбрала имена нашим детям, — с сарказмом протянула она, дергая шарф персикового цвета на шее. — А если серьезно, то он едва осмеливается говорить со мной, не то, что прикасаться. Я поцеловала его в щеку перед тем как он ушел, и мне уже тогда показалось, что он упадет в обморок.

Чарльз рассмеялся.

— Ты же знаешь, он просто стесняется. Это же Хэнк. Цени его — он по-настоящему тебя любит.

— Мы уже не в детсаде. Мы взрослые люди, а он даже не может взять меня за руку, не покраснев при этом.

Их шаги громко отдавались от кафельного пола, запах лимонного чистящего средства раздражал чарльзово обоняние.

— В конце концов, он справится с собой. Вероятно, ему просто нужен кто-то вроде тебя, чтобы вытащить его из раковины.

— Что если он… не любит, когда его пытаются вытащить из его раковины? — тихо пробормотала Рейвен. Чарльз коснулся ее локтя успокаивающим жестом.

— Он не знает о тебе? О, Рейвен, в самом деле, — он погладил ее по волосам, — ты должна рассказать ему. Он рассказал тебе о своих ногах, а ты знаешь, как он переживает на эту тему.

— Большие ноги — последнее, что меня беспокоит, Чарльз, — взорвалась Рейвен, — я бы все отдала за мутацию, которую настолько легко скрыть. Он возненавидит меня.

— Нет. Неправда. Ты потрясающая.

Рейвен закатила глаза.

— Да, конечно. Я синяя.

— Может, это любимый цвет Хэнка?

— Серьезно, Чарльз. Я скрываю это всю свою жизнь. Человеком больше…

Чарльз вздохнул и взял ее за руку.

— Разве так начинают серьезные отношения? Если у Хэнка есть хоть какие-то приличия — а мы знаем, что это так, — он примет тебя такой, какая ты есть.

Рейвен слегка улыбнулась.

— Поживем — увидим.

Она распахнула дверь кабинета. Несколько человек уже сидели за столами, молодые и постарше. Чарльзу всегда нравились занятия по вечерам — они напоминали ему его лекции. Люди здесь хотели учиться, их умы были готовы впитывать информацию. Конечно, Чарльз сталкивался и со скучающими, но в основном занятия проходили весело и динамично, а студенты часто спорили, как и Чарльз.

Они заняли свои места в центре класса, сдвинув вместе два стола.

— Как дела с люб… в данном случае, с любовником? — прошептала Рейвен, и на мгновение Чарльзу показалось, что они снова в школе, шепчутся и хихикают, передавая записки под партой. Чарльз усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул. — Очень… удовлетворяюще.

Рейвен сморщила нос.

— Я точно уверена, что не хочу знать подробности.

Дверь открылась, и вошел учитель. Точнее прошествовал гордой позодкой, подумал Чарльз, смотря на его ухоженные каштановые волосы и пронзительные голубые глаза. Он ухмыльнулся, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Добрый вечер, класс. Точнее, я должен сказать, guten Abend, — мурлыкнул он. — Меня зовут Себастьян Шоу, я буду учить вас основам немецкого языка.

Шоу повернулся спиной и написал свое имя на доске. Рейвен посмотрела на Чарльза, подняв брови.

— Он пугающий, — прошептала она.

Шоу положил маркер и повернулся к классу. Широкая улыбка, украшавшая его лицо, не отражалась в глазах.

— Так, начнем с простого. Кто может сказать, как будет «привет» на немецком?

Женщина в первом ряду подняла руку.

— Hallo или Guten Tag.

Шоу кивнул.

— Правильно. Еще можно говорить «Guten Morgen», что будет значить «хорошего дня». И «Guten Abend», что значит?..

— Добрый вечер? — с надеждой спросила Рейвен.

— Точно. Но если вы хотите звучать более неформально, общаясь, например, с другом, вы можете сказать…

— Grüß dich, — продолжил Чарльз, улыбаясь. Эрик часто говорил это, встречаясь с ним, заключая в объятия и целуя его волосы.

Шоу снова кивнул, впечатленный.

— Верно. Вы новенький?

— Да. Я просто… знаю несколько фраз, — пояснил Чарльз. Рейвен фыркнула.

— Уверена, ты уже знаешь достаточно горячих словечек? — прошептала она. Чарльз закусил губу, сдерживая смех.

Шоу продолжил обучать их формальным и неформальным способам общения сказать «до свидания» и «как дела» и несколько основных ответов. Чарльза поразило, сколько он уже знал из-за короткого периода общения с Эриком. Это и правда было будто вернуться в школу — особенно когда Рейвен сунула ему в руку записку.

—Ты уже пробовал большую колбасу?  
  
Может быть, он оставит Рейвен дома на следующей недели.

***

Следующий месяц прошел как в тумане, заполненный сексом и восторгом. Эрик моментально влюбился в квартиру Чарльза, и был очарован его книгами, чувствуя себя как дома в бардаке среди бумаг и грязных чашек. Они смотрели фильмы с субтитрами, свернувшись на диване, и иногда порно на ноутбуке Чарльза в кровати. Ни одному из них в самом деле не нужна была дополнительная порция возбуждения — чаще всего, они оба достигали оргазма еще раньше актеров, но было интересно смотреть что-то, где не было слов, только стоны, шлепки и горячий неразборчивый шепот.

Уроки немецкого неожиданно хорошо помогали, и вскоре Чарльз уже мог вести короткие диалоги с Шоу и одногруппниками. Обсуждать что-то простое — цифры, членов семьи и хобби, но все равно было приятно понимать слово или два, общаясь с Эриком. Самым трудным было искать поиск алиби на вторники — ужин с сестрой, поздняя работа с Хэнком, поездка к матери. Эрик никогда ничего не говорил, но разочарования в его глазах, когда Чарльз отменял свидания, было почти достаточно, чтобы разбить ему сердце. Но все это будет стоить того, когда они смогу

***

 **Три Года Спустя**  
  
 — Поправь галстук, дорогой. Такое чувство, будто его завязывал безрукий шимпанзе.  
  
Эрик оторвался от застегивания пары серебряных запонок, подняв брови.  
  
— Ты его завязывал.  
  
Чарльз нахмурился, восхитительно изогнув в замешательство губы, прежде чем смущенно рассмеяться.  
  
— О, черт, и правда. Es tut mir leid, дорогой. Я никак не могу сосредоточиться.  
  
Эрик повернулся и наклонился, целуя в лоб.  
  
— Не оправдывайся, Schatz. Хотя из-за тебя у меня все утро болела голова.  
  
— Прости-прости, — Чарльз переживал, и Эрик не мог помочь, но хотел прижать его к себе и сцеловать тревогу с его лица.  
  
— Я просто не могу поверить, что Рейвен и Хэнк женятся. Это… Это…  
  
Lächerlich? — предложил Эрик. Чарльз судорожно кивнул. Эрик предлагает. Чарльз судорожно кивает.  
  
— Точно. Нелепо! — он запнулся. — В самом лучшем значении этого слова, конечно.  
  
— Разумеется, — Эрик улыбнулся, заканчивая с запонками и переделывая узел на галстуке. Чарльз поправляет бабочку, и с нежностью наблюдает за ним — за быстрыми движениями пальцев и непослушными прядями волос, падающими на лоб, с которыми он так и не смог ничего сделать. Чарльз накрывает рукой его руку.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь, — бормочет Эрик, потираясь кончиком носа о его нос. Чарльз заметно расслабляется, и глупая улыбка появляется на его губах.  
  
— Ich liebe dich auch, Erik.

 

**Das Ende.**


End file.
